Harry Potter y el Regreso del Señor Tenebroso
by AbraKdabra
Summary: Esta historia trata de los sucesos que acontecieron unos años después de la guerra de Hogwarts. La historia es fiel a los libros y todas las parejas permanecen igual.
1. Pesadillas del Pasado

Me desperté sobresaltado, ahogando un grito. Estaba cubierto de sudor de pies a cabeza, y tenia el pecho oprimido por una angustia que le quitaba el aire de los pulmones. Me senté en el borde de la cama, procurando no hacer ruido para no levantar a mi esposa mientras intentaba calmarme. Otra vez las pesadillas… justo cuando pensé que por fin me habían dejado en paz, justo cuando creía que los fantasmas del pasado dejarían de atormentarme, volvieron más fuertes que nunca.

Salí de la habitación y de la casa, quizá en el parque encontraría un poco de tranquilidad.

Durante mi infancia, viví lo suficiente en los suburbios de Londres, donde todos me miraban con mala cara y se alejaban de mi como si tuviera la peste, como para desear vivir algo alejado del mundo, aunque ahora la atención que todos me daban tenía un enfoque muy distinto…

La noche estaba fresca, pero disfruté que del viento que me acariciara la cara, como lavando los malos pensamientos. Una y otra vez había visto a los seres que había querido en mi vida morir sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, y en los sueños aparecían sus muertes reflejadas tal y cual habían sucedido, y en algunas ocasiones, los difuntos me hablaban y me preguntaban porque los deje morir. Yo respondía que no había sido mi culpa, pero nunca escuchaban.

Esta vez, sin embargo, el sueño había sido distinto. Yo había sido secuestrado y obligado a ver como mataban a mi esposa, no sin antes violarla y torturarla. Ante mi aparecía una figura encapuchada, con ojos rojos llenos de odio, carente de cualquier ápice de amor o compasión. Y solo se reía de mi sufrimiento, diciéndome que él era piadoso, que me prometía una muerte rápida para detener mi sufrimiento. Y la risa… una risa fría, aguda, cortante…inhumana… una risa que hacía más de 6 años que no escuchaba.

Un ruido me arranco los recuerdos de la pesadilla de la mente, y me hizo sobresaltar, cuando me di vuelta, Ginevra estaba caminando hacia mi.

-Otra vez las pesadillas?- me preguntó

Yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza, porque no confiaba en mi voz.

-Ven aquí- Me dijo tiernamente alzando los brazos

Yo me acerque y deje que me abrazara, disfruté del contacto de su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso tierno y cálido, transportándome a otra realidad, un plano en el que ni la muerte ni el miedo podía entrar.

Finalmente nos separamos, y volví a la realidad, aunque no tan triste como antes.

-El pasado quedo atrás, quienes murieron lo hicieron luchando por un mundo mejor y tu les diste lo que ellos querían. Sus muertes impidieron las de muchos otros más. Deberías estar orgulloso de haber hecho lo que hiciste- Me dijo rodeando con sus delicadas manos mi rostro.

-Lo se ginny, lo se… pero ojalá no hubiese tenído que ser yo el causante de la guerra.

-Tu no fuiste el causante de nada. La culpa siempre fue de Él y solo Él.

En el fondo se que tiene razón, pero la culpa me invade sin que pueda evitarlo. Sin embargo, asiento con la cabeza y le doy la razón, no quiero que ella también se angustie por mis problemas. No sería bueno para el niño…

Bajo la mirada y acaricio su vientre, en el cual ya se nota una pequeña prominencia en la cual se encuentra mi futuro hijo.

-Jamás permitiré que nada les pase- Le susurro a mi esposa.

Me habían quitado a mis padres cuando yo apenas tenía un año. Nunca permitiría que mi hijo tuviera que soportar lo mismo que yo.

-Lo sé- me contestó ella, estirando un poco el cuello volviendo a buscar mis labios.

-Volvamos a la cama, esta empezando a hacer frío aquí afuera- Le susurro después de separarnos.

Justo cuando empezábamos a caminar hacia adentro, lo sentí. Era imposible, se supone que Él estaba muerto, muerto de verdad. Y sin embargo, el dolor me perforaba la cabeza como nunca antes, según recordaba. No recordaba haberme caido, pero de un instante al otro me encontraba en el piso.

-¿Harry? ¡¿Harry que pasa!- dijo Ginny con terror en su voz.

Tan pronto como había empezado, termino. El dolor había sido tan atroz que por unos instantes no supe donde me encontraba.

Miré a los ojos de mi esposa, realmente estaba muy asustada.

-Es Él, Voldemort. Ha regresado-.


	2. Viejos Enemigos

Antes de poder volver a levantarme, otra punzada atroz atravesó mi frente. No tenía ningún sentido: todos los horrocruxes estaban destruidos, yo mismo había acabado con la vida de Lord Voldemort. Y sin embargo, mi cicatriz ardía.

Cerré mi mente para proteger mi conciencia y detener los constantes ataques, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir pequeñas punzadas que incrementaban mi miedo.

-Tenemos que irnos, hay que avisarle a tu hermano y a Hermione- Le dije a Ginny, quien se había puesto pálida del miedo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y corrimos a vestirnos. En un bolso, metí mi capa para volverse invisible, un par de abrigos extra por si el clima cambiaba y el kit de preparación de pociones básicas. Tomé mi varita y mi monedero de piel de moke de la mesita de luz mientras Ginny organizaba sus cosas. En menos de cinco minutos estábamos listos.

¿Y Ahora qué? No podíamos desaparecernos, la presión que eso ocasionaba podía dañar al futuro bebé, y tampoco podíamos usar los polvos flu porque Ginny podría golpearse. Una escoba tampoco sonaba muy seguro para una mujer embarazada, así que no quedaba otra opción más que el auto.

Decidí que, por las dudas, lo mejor era enviarle un mensaje a Ron para que esté alerta.

_-Expecto Patronum!-_ Exclamé una vez que salimos de la casa. Un ciervo plateado surgió de mi varita, iluminando gran parte del parque que rodeaba mi hogar. Le ordené al ciervo que se acercara y escuchara el mensaje:

-Ron, algo va muy mal, Ginny y yo estamos en camino, levanta hechizos protectores y estate alerta. Creo que el innombrable ha vuelto.

Cuando terminé de recitar el mensaje, el ciervo se transformó en una bola de humo plateado y se proyecto a la velocidad de la luz hacia el este, donde Vivian Ron y Hermione.

Acto seguido, Ginny y yo nos metimos en el auto y nos dirigimos hacia a la carretera. Tenia la horrible sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar si nos quedábamos en casa, todavía no podía sacarme el sueño en el que torturaban a Ginny de mi cabeza.

Una vez que nos alejamos de casa y ya habíamos avanzado unos cuantos kilómetros por la carretera, Ginny tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza. Era una suerte que su padre hubiese modificado al auto para que se maneje solo, porque había estado tan preocupado por llegar a un lugar seguro que me sobresalté en ese momento.

-Harry… no lo entiendo. Se supone que Él había muerto- Me susurró con voz temblorosa.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Dumbledore estaba seguro de que Voldemort sólo había conseguido hacer 5 horrocruxes antes de la noche en la que mató a mis padres… claro que sin proponérselo dejo una parte de su alma en mí aquella vez, y luego estaba la serpiente, a quien convirtió en horrocrux después de recuperar su cuerpo. Él _debería_ estar muerto.

-¿Crees que haya otro horrocrux del cual no teníamos noción?- Preguntó Ginny.

-Lo dudo mucho… Dumbledore tendría que haberlo descubierto. Aunque supongo que si Voldemort realmente regresó, esa es la única explicación.

Pero había algo más que me preocupaba… Se suponía que la parte de Voldemort que se había albergado en mí había sido destruida aquella vez en el bosque prohibido. Se suponía que aquella parte había sido la razón de mi conexión con la mente del Señor Tenebroso… Pero, si había sido destruida ¿Por qué me volvía a doler la cicatriz? ¿Acaso Voldemort había regresado porque seguía anclado a la vida gracias a mí? Necesito respuestas, y rápido.

Miré a Ginny, seguía pálida y tensa. Ella sabía lo que suponía el regreso de Lord Voldemort: Él vendría por mí e intentaría asesinarme… _"ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida",_

-Todo va a salir bien- Le dije, mientras extendía mi mano y acariciaba su rostro.

Una explosión impidió que su respuesta llegara a mis oídos. Algo había estallado en el asfalto justo delante nuestro. El auto intentó esquivar el cráter que la maldición había dejado en el asfalto pero no llego a tiempo, y perdió el control. Dando giros sobre si mismo, el auto se chocó contra un árbol en la banquina. Aturdidos, Ginny y yo intentamos ver que era lo que sucedía.

-Ginny, ¿estas bien?- le pregunté preocupado

-Algo mareada, pero bien- repuso. Si había algo que amaba de mi esposa era una mujer fuerte. Nunca lloraba.

-Quédate en el auto, no salgas- Le ordené con un tono que no iba a admitir protestas, al

tiempo que bajaba del auto.

Afuera reinaba un silencio inhumano, no había autos a la vista, ni nada que delatara el origen de la explosión. Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Un movimiento capto mi atención. Desde el otro lado de la carretera, una figura enmascarada se acercaba hacia mí varita en mano.

Yo saqué mi varita y apunté hacia el extraño.

-Si yo fuera tú, no haría eso, Potter, estás rodeado-Dijo un voz familiar.

En ese momento, cinco figuras más aparecieron detrás de la primera, todas enmascaradas y con sus varitas apuntándome a mí.

Tenía que pensar rápido. Necesitaba sacar a Ginny de allí.

La primer figura se adelanto y se quitó la mascara.

-Bueno, bueno…Potter, ha pasado un largo tiempo- Dijo Lucius Malfoy.


	3. Confrontación

Furia, ira, confusión y bronca. Todos esos sentimientos me golpearon simultáneamente. Lucius Malfoy, el hombre a quien le había salvado la vida a su hijo en dos ocasiones, el hombre al que testifique en su favor para que no le dieran cadena perpetua en Azkaban, creyendo que realmente se había redimido. Su esposa me había salvado la vida aquella vez en el bosque prohibido. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, apuntándome con la varita, amenazando mi vida y la de Ginny.

Intente calmarme y pensar con claridad: perder los estribos no me iba a ayudar en una lucha de cinco contra uno.

Disimuladamente, apunté mi varita hacia el auto en donde todavía se encontraba Ginny y lance un hechizo mentalmente para bloquear las puertas. No quería poner en peligro su vida ni la del niño. Aún así, no veía como iba a salir bien parado de esta.

-Malfoy... después de que te salve de azkaban, a ti y a tu familia, ¿así es como me lo pagas? – Dije con voz cargada de odio y desprecio.

-¿Salvarme? JA!, sí, quizá no estoy pudriéndome en Azkaban, ¿pero te piensas que mi vida es mejor? No hay forma de que consiga trabajo, la sociedad mágica nos detesta- Contestó Él mirándome a los ojos-. No hay mucha diferencia entre eso y Azkaban realmente, por lo menos allí no se pasa hambre.

- No podías quedar sin castigo y seguir con tu vida normal después de todos los crímenes que cometiste. Es el precio a pagar por tus acciones- Dije caminando hacia el costado, alejándome del auto por si volaban los hechizos-. No veo a tu hijo por aquí- Agregue.

-Mi familia ya no existe para mí, hace un año que me abandonaron a mi suerte por seguir siendo fiel al Señor Tenebroso. Ellos también recibirán su castigo…-dijo Malfoy, como para sí mismo.

Había algo raro en todo esto, soy conciente que Lucius Malfoy fue siempre un idiota arrogante, pero atentar contra su familia no encajaba en su perfil, al fin y al cabo, en la batalla de Hogwarts decidió dejarlo todo por su familia.

La palabra _imperious_ saltó a mi mente. Eso era, estaba siendo dominado… pero ¿por quien?

Necesitaba ganar tiempo, tenía que encontrar la forma de sacar a Ginny de allí, sana y salva.

-¿De que sirve seguir siendo fiel a un hombre que está muerto?- Pregunté para seguir distrayendo a los mortífagos.

Esta vez, la voz de Alecto Carrow fue la que contestó:

-Hay muchos aspectos de la magia que ignoras, Potter. Aunque te damos las gracias, sin ti no lo hubiéramos descubierto.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Qué es lo que no hubieran descubierto?- Pregunté desorientado.

Sólo obtuve risas como respuesta.

-¡Pobre Potter! No sabe nada de nada, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu mami?- dijo una voz femenina desconocida detrás de una mascara.

La ira se mezclaba con la confusión. ¿Era posible que mis temores sean ciertos? ¿Acaso Voldemort seguía atado a la vida gracias a mí?

Justo cuando estaba por contestar, un golpe se escuchó detrás de mí. Era Ginny intentando salir del auto para ayudarme.

Cuando los mortifagos fijaron su atención en ella, el alma se me cayó a los pies.

-Bueno bueno… pero si es la traidora a de la sangre Weasley- Dijo Lucius Malfoy.

-Ni te acerques- Dije cortante, levantando mi varita apuntando al pecho de Malfoy.

Al instante, tuve otras cinco varitas apuntando directo hacia mi. La cosa no iba bien.

-Potter, por favor. ¿Realmente crees que tienes alguna oportunidad?- Dijo Lucius con tono burlón-. Ríndete y ven con nosotros.- Agregó caminando hacia mí.

-¡_Confingio!- _Grite comorespuesta apuntando a un bloque de cemento que separaba la carretera en las dos manos.

El bloque exploto en mil pedazos causando una lluvia de escombros en todas direcciones. Aproveche el momento de distracción para correr y situarme detrás de un árbol. Y justo a tiempo, porque una maldición se estrello contra él.

-_¡Protego Totalum!- _grité apuntando al auto donde se encontraba Ginny, que seguia golpeando las ventanas intentando salir a ayudarme-. _¡SECTUMSEMPRA!-_ Grite apuntando al pecho de uno de los mortifagos. En su tunica aparecieron manchas oscuras de sangre, producto de los profundos cortes que le ocasiono mi hechizo. Cuando cayó, no volvió a levantarse.

Una maldición pasó rozando mi cabeza y volví a ocultarme tras el arbol. Uno menos, quedaban cuatro.

-¡_Lacamum Inflamare!_-gritó una voz apuntando al auto. Pero gracias a mi hechizo, la maldición rebotó, causando una explosión que me lanzo varios metros por el aire, e incendió varios árboles.

-Ginny- murmuré aturdido mientras intentaba ponerme de pie. El mundo giraba sin control y me mareaba. En algún lugar se escuchó un ¡CRAK! Y una figura apareció a unos diez metros delante de mí, y comenzó a lanzar hechizos hacia los mortífagos a diestra y siniestra.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me obligue a concentrarme.

-_¡Desmaius!- _grite apuntando a un mortifago, pero fallando por poco.

En ese momento reconocí a Ron, había sido Él quien había aparecido en mi ayuda.

Me acerqué a el y comenzamos a obligar a retroceder a los mortífagos. Por un momento, la batalla parecía equilibrada. Al fin y al cabo, ambos éramos aurors. Combatir las fuerzas oscuras era nuestro trabajo.

Una maldición asesina iba directo al pecho de Ron, pero gracias a los reflejos que me habían otorgado mis años como buscador, salté sobre el y logre tumbarlo. La maldición paso de largo y se estrelló contra un árbol.

Sin darnos tiempo a levantarnos, otra explosión estalló detrás nuestro. Ambos volamos por los aires y yo me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto.

Antes de desmayarme, pude ver como los mortifagos se acercaban al auto y sacaban a rastras a Ginny de él. 


	4. Preguntas sin respuesta

Calidez, suavidad. Me encontraba en algún lugar muy cómodo, la suavidad del colchón hacía que no me quisiera levantar nunca.

_Ginny._

Me levante sobresaltado, pero enseguida tuve que volver a tumbarme. Sentía un dolor atroz en todo el cuerpo, sobretodo en la cabeza. El mundo estaba borroso y daba vueltas a mí alrededor.

Una figura femenina se acercó corriendo.

-¡Harry, no te muevas! Tienes fractura de cráneo, tenía miedo de curarte mienras estabas desmayado- Dijo Hermione.

Me limite a murmurar algo inentendible. El dolor estaba aumentando y sentía ganas de volver a desmayarme.

-¡_Episky!_- Dijo Hermione apuntando con su varita a mi cabeza. Se escucho un "CRAK" y el dolor desapareció, aunque seguía algo aturdido.

Me puse los anteojos que descansaban en la mesita de luz al lado de la cama y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en la casa de Ron y Hermione. Mi amiga estaba arrodillada junto a la cama, mirándome con gesto de preocupación.

-¿Donde está Ron? ¿Qué pasó con Ginny?- le pregunté con voz cancina.

-Llegué justo después de la explosión- Contestó Hermione-. Tú te habías desmayado y Ron intentaba protegerlos a los dos. Un mortifago había agarrado a Ginny y le apuntaba con la varita. En cuanto aparecí, los mortifagos lanzaron algunos maldiciones intentando retenernos, pero se las vieron difícil...asi que desaparecieron… Ooh Harry… tienen a Ginny- Agregó con lágrimas en los ojos.

El peso de la realidad me golpeó fuerte en el estomago. Me quedé sin aire cuando la culpa me invadió.

-Hay que ir a buscarla- dije con determinación intentando ocultar mi dolor mientras me levantaba de la cama.

-Harry, ella podría estar en cualquier parte-. Inquirió Hermione con delicadeza-.

Me quedé quieto a medio camino entre la cama y la puerta de la habitación: era verdad, no tenía ni idea de donde podría estar Ginny. Ni siquiera una pista.

De cualquier forma, salí de la habitación dejando a Hermione sola. Necesitaba hablar con Ron. Lo encontré sentado junto a la chimenea con un vaso de wisky de fuego en la mano. Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, por lo que deduje que había estado llorando. Nos miramos por unos segundos en silencio.

-Ron yo...-Empecé, aunque no sabía que decir.

Él se levanto y camino directo hacia mí, me prepare para recibir un puñetazo en la cara. Sin embargo, Ron me abrazó y me dijo entre murmullos:

-Se que no fue tu culpa y que querías protegerla. No te preocupes, vamos a encontrarla.

Hermione apareció detrás nuestro, esperó hasta que nos separamos para hablar.

-Harry…¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿es verdad lo que dijiste en el patronus?.

Ron me miraba fijo y soltó una maldición cuando asentí con la cabeza. Entonces les expliqué todo lo que había pasado durante esta noche. El sueño, el ardor en la cicatriz, como decidí no quedarme en casa y reunirme con ellos, la aparición de los mortífagos y la primera parte de la lucha.

-Y entonces apareciste tú Ron, ya sabes como eso acaba- Concluí, y me quede mirando por la ventana pensativo, mientras sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte.

Al cabo de un momento, Ron rompió el silencio.

-Hiciste lo correcto al no quedarte en tu casa, cuando vi que no llegaban aparecí allí en primer lugar. El lugar estaba patas para arriba, seguramente los mortifagos irrumpieron allí en primer lugar, antes de alcanzarte en la autopista.

La culpa se aligeró un poco, quizá de habernos quedado en casa nos habrían matado a los dos.

-Harry, no lo entiendo…Se supone que Voldemort estaba muerto. Destruimos todos sus horrocruxes: La copa, el relicario, la diadema, la serpiente, el anillo y el diario- Inquirió Hermione confundida.

-Quizá habían más horrocruxes y nunca nos enteramos- Supuso Ron.

-Lo dudo mucho –Repuse-, quizá a nosotros se nos podría haber pasado, pero no a Dumbledore… él estaba seguro de que Voldemort quería crear solo siete horrocruxes. La noche que él entro en la casa de mis padres y los mató, sólo había logrado crear cinco. Cuando me atacó una parte de su alma se unió con la mía, y luego hizo a la serpiente su ultimo horrocrux. Y hemos destruido a todos ellos.

-Pero Voldemort nunca supo que había creado un horrocrux en ti, quizá decidió hacer su supuesto séptimo horrocrux en otra cosa, sin saber que en realidad estaba creando el octavo- Insistió Ron.

Pude ver como Hermione se ponía tensa al escuchar la postura de Ron.

-Es verdad, ¡¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes!- exclamó.

Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza.

-No creo. Siete es el numero mágico más poderoso, es por eso que Voldemort quería crear siete horrocruxes, no más. Dumbledore me enseño que Voldemort era orgulloso, y reservaba sus horrocruxes para las muertes de sus victimas más significativas. Estoy casi seguro que quería usar mi muerte para la creación del séptimo horrocrux, sin saber que en realidad yo ya era ese horrocrux.

El silencio invadió la sala mientras mis amigos cavilaban sobre lo que acababa de decir.

-Tiene sentido… pero ¿Cómo explicas que Voldemort siga vivo entonces?- Preguntó Hermione al fin.

-No tengo ni idea, realmente no tiene sentido- Contesté

-Harry… no crees que…- Dijo Ron Vacilando

-¿Qué cosa?- apremié

-Bueno, ya sabes… que la parte de Voldemort que estaba en tu cuerpo siga en ti.

La preocupación volvió a acosarme. ¿Sería cierto? Quizá Dumbledore se había equivocado, quizá mi alma seguía siendo un horrocrux y yo era la razón de que Voldemort hubiera podido volver a la vida.

En ese momento, una visión del pasado, si se la podía ubicar en el tiempo, volvió a mi mente.

"-_¿Qué es eso profesor?_

_-Algo que está más allá de tu ayuda y de la mía."_

-No- Contesté seguro-. Dumbledore estaba seguro de que Voldemort no destruiría mi alma cuando me atacara. Cuando él utilizo mi sangre para regenerar su cuerpo, mantuvo vivo el sacrificio de mi madre entre los dos. Por eso, sin proponérselo, me ató a la vida mientras él y la parte de su alma que yacía en mí siguieran existiendo. Cuando me atacó en el bosque prohibido aquella vez, en realidad estaba atacando parte de su propia alma, por eso no consiguió matarme.

-¿Cómo sabes que Dumbledore sabía todo esto? Nunca nos lo habías comentado- Dijo Hermione extrañada.

-Dumbledore se lo comentó a Snape una vez, lo vi en el pensadero el día en que Voldemort mató a Snape- Mentí con rapidez. Por algún motivo, nunca le había comentado ni a Ron ni a Hermione sobre la visión (o lo que sea que haya sido) que tuve de King's Cross y la conversación con Dumbledore cuando Voldemort me asestó su avada kedavra.

Mis amigos se miraron entre si algo confundidos, sin duda estaban tratando de recordar si ya les había comentado esto la vez que les dije el contenido de los recuerdos de Snape.

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione volvió a romper el silencio:

-Lo que nos deja con la pregunta sin respuesta: ¿Cómo es que Voldemort sigue vivo?

-No lo sé- Dije impaciente-. Pero ahora lo más importante es encontrar a Ginny.

-Tranquilo Harry, necesitamos un buen plan. Ginny es fuerte, mucho más que yo, no le pasará nada- Dijo Hermione con voz tranquilizadora.

-No es por ella por quien más temo, conozco a la mujer con la que me casé- Conteste.- Hermione, Ginny está embarazada.

Por unos instantes, un silencio atroz cubrió la sala.

-Pensábamos decírtelo para tu cumpleaños, Ron. Iba a ser una sorpresa…-Le dije mirando a mi amigo, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a surcar mi rostro.

-Ooh Harry...- Dijo Hermione llorando mientras corria a abrazarme-. Todo va a salir bien, la vamos a encontrar y van a estar bien los dos.

Yo me deje hacer, pero no devolví el abrazo. Tenía la mirada fija en Ron, que parecía completamente aturdido, como si una estampida le hubiese pasado por al lado.

Cuando por fin hablo, lo hizo con voz segura y tajante:

-La vamos a encontrar, hay que salir ahora.

-Pero Ron- Dijo Hermione separándose de mí y secándose las lágrimas- No sabemos donde está, ni siquiera tenemos una pista de donde la puede haber llevado Lucius…

La frase quedó en el aire, y en ese momento los tres nos miramos. Era increíble que no se me hubiese ocurrido hasta entonces.

- La mansión Malfoy. Tenemos que ir a la mansión Maloy- Dije decidido.


	5. La Mansión Malfoy

Si hay algo que aprendí después de tantos años, es que la vida tiene un curioso sentido de la ironía. La última vez que estuve en la mansión Malfoy, había sido secuestrado, atado y desfigurado, y había intentado por todos los medios escapar de allí. El precio a pagar había sido la vida de Dobby. Jamás había imaginado que siquiera volvería a ver de lejos a la mansión, y allí estaba, con Ron y Hermione, ocultos bajo la capa invisible como en los viejos tiempos, intentando buscar la mejor forma de entrar y sacar a Ginny de allí.

El sol ya se había asomado por el horizonte, y empezaba su carrera a través del cielo, iluminándolo todo con una suave luz cálida que parecía burlarse de mis sentimientos. Parecía mentira que hacía sólo unas cuantas horas había estado durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama, con Ginny a mi lado.

-Insisto a que entremos por la puerta principal, si hay algún sortilegio contra intrusos, sabrán que vinimos entremos por donde entremos- Dijo Ron.

-Ron, si entramos por ahí seríamos un blanco muy fácil, - respondió Hermione-. Además, no sabemos que hechizos puede tener la reja. Quizá no podamos abrirla y sólo estaríamos delatándonos para nada.

-Pero no hay otra forma de entrar, a menos que quieras tirar abajo la pared. - repuso Ron.

-Ron tiene razón, estamos perdiendo el tiempo- Dije impaciente.

Los tres nos acercamos hacia la reja, agachados para que no se nos vieran los pies en los pliegues de la capa. Ron, que era el más alto, estaba realmente incómodo.

Estire la mano y empuje la reja…se abrió con un chirrido. No hubo alarmas, ni mortifagos, ni maldiciones asesinas volando hacia nosotros. Nada de nada.

-Bueno, eso fue bastante fácil- opinó Ron.

-Si…-Dije sorprendido. Como de costumbre, algo iba muy mal.

Nos deslizamos dentro del jardín de la mansión todavía cubiertos con la capa. Me sorprendió ver que el pasto estaba marrón y muerto por las heladas, no había ni rastro de los famosos pavos reales de Lucius, y menos aún de Lucius mismo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la mansión, descubrimos que estaba entreabierta.

Los tres nos miramos. Estaba claro que algo no andaba bien. Cerrar la puerta y colocar hechizos protectores no es algo que se les suela olvidar a los mortifagos. Era muy probable que se tratara de una emboscada, quizá voláramos en mil pedazos una vez que pusiéramos un pie dentro de la mansión, quizá se activaría una alarma y saldrían mortifagos de todas partes lanzando maldiciones asesinas, todo podía pasar.

_-Ginny- _me dije a mí mismo.

Me arme de valor, salí de la capa y entre en la mansión apuntando con la varita.

Nada.

El lugar estaba desolado, y tenía aspecto de haber sido abandonado hacía unos cuantos años. Una capa de polvo lo cubría todo y había muchas telarañas. El suelo estaba manchado con sangre reseca de hacia mucho tiempo.

Ron y Hermione aparecieron tras de mi, sin la capa y varita en mano, pero las bajaron rápidamente.

-No entiendo… pensé que estarían aquí-Dije confundido.

- Revisemos el calabozo- propuso Hermione.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a las escaleras. Miles de recuerdos me saltaban a la memoria: allí, en ese lugar junto a la chimenea, Malfoy había mentido diciendo que no sabía quien era, más allá, era el lugar donde Dobby había dejado caer el candelabro sobre Bellatrix. Dobby… me entristecí al pensar en el elfo. Me quedé unos momentos contemplando el lugar donde nos habíamos tomado de la mano y desaparecido, aunque demasiado tarde: el puñal ya había alcanzado al pequeño elfo doméstico.

Deje esos recuerdos de lado y me concentré en Ginny. Bajamos las escaleras y abrimos la puerta que se disimulaba con la pared, que daba al calabozo.

-¡_Lumos!-_ Exclamé para iluminar el lugar, que estaba completamente oscuro.

Nada. Estaba completamente vacío

Sentí como me desmoronaba por dentro. Ginny no estaba allí y no tenía ni idea en donde más buscar. No sabía que le podrían estar haciendo, quizá no llegara lo suficientemente rápido…

-Harry…-Dijo Hermione detrás de mí, poniendo una mano en mi hombro-. Será mejor que nos vayamos, necesitamos más pistas sobre Voldemort…

Volvimos al vestíbulo, sin embargo, algo había cambiado. Al pié de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, había un mechón de pelo pelirrojo.

Sentí como me hervía la sangre y subí las escaleras corriendo. Arriba, abría otra chimenea y una mesa de proporciones descomunales, aún más grande que la del gran salón, que ocupaba toda la habitación.

Sentado en la cabecera más alejada de mí, mirándome con suficiencia se encontraba Lucius Malfoy.

-Bien, Potter, has venido. Dime, ¿no te cansas de ser siempre tan predecible?- Preguntó tranquilamente el mortifago.

-¡¿Dónde esta Ginny?- grité ignorándolo.

¿Realmente crees que la habría traído aquí, sabiendo que sería el primer lugar donde buscarías?- Rió Malfoy-. No, no, ella está muy lejos.

-¡MIENTES!- grité levantando mi varita.

Lucius ni siquiera se levanto del asiento.

-Por favor Potter, contrólate y nadie saldrá herido- contestó Malfoy, al tiempo que diez figuras enmascaradas aparecían en torno a la mesa.

Empezaba a preocuparme. Me habían tendido una trampa y me encontraba entre la espada y la pared, y había arrastrado a Ron y Hermione conmigo.

Sin embargo, baje mi varita y me limité a mirar a Lucius con odio. Ron y Hermione permanecían callados y tensos.

-Muy bien, Potter- Empezó Malfoy como si se tratara de una conversación común y corriente-. Te propongo un trato muy simple.

-Escucho…- Dije cargando de odio cada silaba.

-Tú me entregas la capa, yo te devuelvo a la traidora de la sangre.

Como mínimo, eso había sido lo más extraño que había escuchado en toda mi vida. ¿Mi capa? ¿para que querrían mi capa para volverse invisible un grupo de mortifagos cuando podían desilusionarse para no ser vistos? ¿Qué ventaja obtenían usando mi capa?

Mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, pero la situación carecía de lógica completamente. A juzgar por las caras de mis amigos, ellos estaban igual de confundidos.

-¿Para qué quieren mi capa?- Pregunté para ganar tiempo.

-Eso no te incumbe, pero ya que insistes digamos que…siento la necesidad de realizar algunos experimentos-Contestó Lucius con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada de la situación. Pero si los mortifagos me devolvían a Ginny, les daría lo que querían. Sin embargo, los conocía muy bien como para confiar en su palabra.

-¿Cómo se que no me están engañando?. Dije

Como respuesta, Lucius chasqueo los dedos y uno de los mortifagos se desapareció. Al cabo de unos instantes volvió a aparecer, trayendo a Ginny amarrada y amordazada a su lado.

-Ginny-Murmuró Ron a mi lado y dio un paso hacia ella.

Yo lo tomé por un brazo y lo detuve. Estaba igual de contento de volver a verla sana y salva, según parecía, pero un movimiento en falso en ese momento haría que nos mataran a todos.

La mire a los ojos y ella me respondió con la mirada. Supe que realmente se trataba de ella y no de un impostor. Se la veía algo demacrada y supe que tenía mucho miedo pero no lo demostraba. Intentaba decirme desde la profundidad de sus ojos castaños que yo no entendía. ¿Acaso me quería advertir de algo?

-La capa, Potter-. Urgió Lucius Malfoy impaciente.

Volví a mirar a Ginny. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y movió la cabeza unos pocos centímetros de un lado a otro.

Supe que los mortifagos no cumplirían con su palabra y nos matarían a todos si yo accedía. Tenia que buscar otra salida.

-Primero la chica- Respondí.

Malfoy me miró dibujando una sonrisa sobradora en su rostro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar levanto la varita apuntando hacia Ginny.

-_¡Crucio!_- Gritó

-¡NO!- exclamé levantando mi varita, pero al instante tuve otras diez apuntándome a mi y a mis amigos. Me obligué a bajar la mía y a soportar ver como torturaban a Ginny. Sentía como la rabia crecía en mi interior.

Ginny se retorcía en el piso gimiendo. Era demasiado para mi.

-¡Está bien, está bien!- Le dije a Malfoy-. Tú ganas- Agregue deslizando mi capa por la mesa.

Malfoy rompió el hechizo, dejando a Ginny temblando en el piso, y sonrió. Tomó la capa para volverse invisible y se dedico a examinarla, apoyando los pies sobre la gran mesa de madera.

-Tu turno- Apuré.

-Ah si- Respondió el mortifago como si hubiera olvidado la presencia de los tres amigos-. Sobre eso, creo que no va a pasar.

-¡Hicieron un trato!-estalló Ron.

-Bueno, mentí- Dijo Malfoy maliciosamente-. Maten a esos dos- Agregó señalando a Ron y Hermione, mientras volvía su atención a la capa.

Los mortifagos volvieron a levantar sus varitas. Todo sucedió en menos de un segundo. Miré a Ginny, como queriendo pedirle perdón por tener que volver a abandonarla. Ella me devolvió la mirada y comprendí que me entendía. _–Sé fuerte, volveré por ti-_ pensé como si ella pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Salté sobre Ron y Hermione arrojándonos por las escaleras, al tiempo que las maldiciones asesinas volaban sobre nosotros y llovían los escombros. Rodamos escaleras abajo golpeándonos con cada escalón. Cuando llegamos al pie de las escaleras, me levanté al instante ignorando el dolor y comencé a lanzar hechizos inmovilizantes contra los mortífagos que aparecían desde la planta superior.

-¡_BOMBARDA MAXIMA!_- Gritó Hermione a mi lado.

Hechizo golpeó el techo del marco de la puerta que daba a la habitación de la gran mesa, desplomándolo e impidiendo el paso de los otros mortífagos. Creí ver a uno que quedaba atrapado entre los escombros.

Otros dos mortífagos aparecieron justo detrás nuestro. Fueron demasiado rápidos y alcanzaron a Hermione con un hechizo que la lanzó por los aires varios metros, estrellándose contra la pared.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Ron al tiempo que ambos, veloces como un rayo, desarmábamos a los dos mortífagos y los petrificábamos.

Ron corrió a atender a Hermione mientras yo me encargaba de otros tres mortífagos que habían aparecido al costado de la chimenea.

_-¡Desmaius!-_Grité apuntando a uno de ellos, aunque fallé por poco y el hechizo fue a estrellarse contra la boca de la chimenea. La fuerza del hechizo provocó una explosión que esparció una nube de hollín por toda la sala.

Aprovechando la distracción momentánea, corrí hacia donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione. Ella seguía inconciente, aunque no se veía sangre.

-¡Ron, hay que salir de aquí ahora!-. Exclamé.

-¿Podemos desaparecernos?- preguntó mientas alzaba a Hermione sobre sus hombros. Una maldición pasó muy cerca de mi cabeza y me vi obligado a darme vuelta para contraatacar.

-¡Si!-grite a Ron-. ¡váyanse ahora! ¡Hay que atender a Hermione, yo los cubro!

Ron protestó algo que no logré entender porque en ese momento una maldición se estrelló en el piso, justo delante de mí, provocando una nueva lluvia de escombros y polvo. Eso había estado demasiado cerca.

-¡AHORA!- urgí

Con un _CRACK! _Supe que Ron había obedecido y se había llevado a Hermione.

_¿Y ahora?-_ me pregunté a mi mismo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y me puse a cubierto tras la baranda de piedra de las escaleras. Era conciente de las maldiciones que explotaban tras ella. No iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Quería volver con Ginny e intentar sacarla de allí, y quizá recuperar mi capa. Sin embargo, supe que sería en vano. Lo más probable era que tanto Ginny como Malfoy hubieran desaparecido ni bien la pelea había empezado. De cualquier forma, necesitaba alguna pista para poder volver a encontrarla.

-¡_Fragate!-_ Grité asomándome y haciendo un movimiento circular con la varita. Un anillo de fuego de alrededor de 3 metros de diámetro apareció en medio de la habitación. De inmediato, las llamas se extendieron por el piso y las paredes. Los mortifagos, alarmados, retrocedieron un poco. Eso me dio los segundos necesarios para correr hacia uno de los mortiagos petrificados que yacían en el piso. Tomándolo la túnica, desaparecí del infierno que había desatado.

Cuando me liberé de la opresiva oscuridad, me encontraba detrás de la valla el patio de la casa de Ron y Hermione.

_-¡Corpus Locomotor!- _dije apuntando al cuerpo del mortifago mientras me ponía trabajosamente de pié. Por primera vez fui conciente de lo lastimado que estaba. Mientras caminaba hacia la casa, vi que estaba cubierto de tajos, moretones y golpes por todos lados. Tenía sangre en la cabeza de un golpe que no recordaba haberme hecho.

Cada paso que daba costaba más que el anterior. Supe que habíamos tenido mucha suerte al haber salido vivos de allí.

Cuando entré atropelladamente en la sala de estar, Ron corrió hacia mí.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó señalando al mortifago inconciente-. ¿Porqué lo trajiste?

-Necesitamos pistas para encontrar a Ginny, vamos a tener que interrogarlo más tarde- Expliqué-. ¿Cómo está Hermione?

Ron bajó la mirada.

-No puedo hacer que reaccione- Dijo- Está viva, pero no se que es lo que tiene.

Definitivamente, este no era mi día.

-Hay que llevarla a San Mungo antes de que sea tarde-Dije.

Ron asintió con la mirada.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó señalando al mortifago.

-Tú vete a San Mungo. Yo me llevo a ese idiota al ministerio. Es hora de que Kingsley sepa lo de Voldemort- sentencié.


	6. Decisiones

Corría por un pasillo muy estrecho. Tanto que por momentos tenía que ponerme de costado para seguir avanzando. Había algo que me perseguía. Una gran sombra llena de odio que solo tenía un objetivo: hacerme tanto daño como le fuera posible.

Sentía como la angustia se acumulaba en mi garganta al darme cuenta que no iba a poder escapar de ese extraño ser. Tan pronto como llegué a esa conclusión, el piso desapareció bajo mis pies y me precipite a un vacío.

Y el sueño cambió.

Me encontraba en una vieja casa de madera pobremente alumbrada. Había una alfombra que cubría gran parte del piso que en algún tiempo había sido de gran calidad, pero el paso de los años la había reducido a un muy sucio y raído pedazo de tela. Cerca de las ventanas y de la puerta, habían unas sillas y mesas, en torno a las cuales se hallaban unas figuras encapuchadas. Sin embargo, mi objetivo estaba en el otro extremo de la casa. Se trataba de una figura que colgaba de la pared, sujeta por las muñecas y los pies con cadenas. Tenía la cabeza agachada, ocultando su rostro.

-¿Dónde está?- Dije con una voz que no era mia, sino fría y cortante, pero debil.

La pelirroja levantó la vista. Tenía un corte profundo en la mejilla. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al mirarme, pero permaneció muda.

-¿Dónde está?- insistí cargando mi voz con ira, levantando mi varita.

La traidora de la sangre seguía aterrada y se habia puesto aún más palida de lo que estaba, pero no contesto.

-¡_Crucio!-_ Grité

La chica se retorcía en las cadenas y gritaba a todo pulmón. Tarde o temprano confesaría, o se volvería loca ocultando su secreto y sería más fácil sacar el recuerdo de su mente. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo de encontrar al chico…

Me desperté pegando un salto de la cama. La cicatriz me ardía en la frente. Volvía a estar cubierto de sudor y angustiado. Impotente ante la perspectiva de que estaban torturando a mi esposa y, seguramente, matando a mi hijo en el proceso, me levanté y comencé a golpearlo todo. Las paredes, la cama e incluso lancé el velador de la mesa de luz contra la puerta, provocando que este se rompiera. Y también grité. Odiaba al mundo. Odiaba a la vida por no permitirme ser feliz. Parecía que mi destino era ver como mis seres amados caían a mi alrededor hasta que, al final, yo también partiría con ellos.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y lloré. Ginny era la persona que más me importaba en todo el mundo. Todos los demás, Mi padre, mi madre, mi padrino, Dumbledore, hasta Lupin, todos estaban muertos. Por fin mi vida había dado un giro. Iba a ser padre, iba a tener mi propia familia, empezar una vida nueva, alejada de cualquier conflicto. Justo cuando comenzaba a creerlo, justo cuando pensaba que por fin todo estaría bien, Lord Voldemort volvía para seguir atormentándome. De alguna manera el muy bastardo consiguió volver desde la tumba una vez más.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, la soledad me embargó. ¿Para que seguir luchando lo imbatible? ¿No sería mejor abandonar de una buena vez el mundo y descansar en paz para siempre?

Entonces pensé en todos los que ya no estaban y sentí asco por mi mismo. Mi padre, mi madre, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Fred… todos habían luchado por un mundo mejor. Ellos mantuvieron la esperanza cuando todos los demás la habían abandonado.

Una vez mi padrino me dijo _"El mundo no se divide entre buenas personas y mortífagos, pues todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en el interior...sólo hay que saber elegir que lado quieres destacar" _

Me levante de la cama, me puse los anteojos y tomé mi varita. No podía abandonar a mi hijo. Le había hecho una promesa a mi esposa, y no la iba a romper.

Necesitábamos un plan. Ron se había llevado a Hermione a San Mungo, y yo tenía pensado salir para el ministerio con el mortífago para que lo interroguemos con Kingsley, quien era ahora ministro de la magia, pero también me sentía en la obligación de llevarle la mala noticia al resto de la familia de Ginny. Ahora que lo pensaba, debía advertirles ya que podían ser el próximo blanco de los mortífagos.

Decidí que enviaría primero un patronus a Kingsley explicándole que le mandaba a un mortifago que necesitaba ser interrogado, pero que me esperase a mí para hacerlo, y mientras tanto, visitaría a los Weasleys.

Había dormido solo tres o cuatro horas, porque no se me había ocurrido nada mejor que hacer hasta que abriera el ministerio. Sin embargo, me sentía aún más cansado que cuando me acosté. Con un suspiro miré a mi alrededor el desastre que había hecho en la habitación de huéspedes de Ron y Hermione y lamenté haber perdido los estribos de esa manera. Alcé mi varita y todo volvió a quedar en su lugar, reparé el velador y lo puse en la mesita de luz. Era hora de enfrentar la realidad una vez más.

El mortífago yacía inconciente y atado con cuerdas en el piso de la sala de estar. Lo mire con desprecio y lo llevé fuera de la casa, al parque.

Allí convoque al patronus y le di el mensaje para que lo llevara a Kingsley. Acto seguido, apunte mi varita hacia el mortifago y lo desaparecí, enviándolo al despacho del ministro.

Respire para intentar ordenar mis pensamientos, pero todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a decirle a la familia de Ginny que ella había sido secuestrada. Suspiré y me sumergí en esa oscuridad opresora. Instantes después, me hallaba frente uno de los lugares que habían sido mis favoritos de pequeño: La Madriguera.

Crucé el jardín y llamé a la puerta. Aunque todavía era algo temprano, seguramente Arthur ya estaría levantado dispuesto a salir al trabajo. En efecto, fue su voz la que preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta:

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Arthur, Harry- contesté con voz cansada.

La puerta se abrió al instante y el señor Weasley me saludo con una sonrisa y un abrazo .

-Harry querido, ¡que sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?- Preguntó-. ¿Acaso hay otra de esas pavas mordelonas molestando a otra familia muggle?

-No Arthur, no es eso. Necesitamos hablar de algo importante.

Sin duda, mi tono le resultó extraño y vio que hablaba en serio. Me invitó a pasar y ambos fuimos a la cocina. Yo tomé asiento y el señor Weasley me imitó.

-Harry, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Preguntó mi casi pelado suegro

Todavía no tenía idea de cómo suavizar el golpe, asi que simplemente opte por decir la verdad.

-Voldemort ha regresado- Sentencié.

El silencio se apoderó de la casa mientras el señor Weasley procesaba lo que acababa de decirle. Poco a poco se iba poniendo más y más pálido.

-¿Co..como lo sabes?

-Lo he visto, mi cicatriz ha vuelto a dolerme y a mi y a Ginny nos atacó una banda de mortifagos.

La preocupación surcó el rostro de Arthur

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Lo siento Arthur…-Dije con voz llena de dolor- Se la llevaron.

Si el señor Weasley antes estaba pálido, ahora estaba blanco como la leche. Una única lágrima surcó su rostro y se agarró el pecho.

-Mi hija… mi pequeña- mumuró mientras se doblaba sobre él mismo.

Tuve miedo que le diera un ataque, por lo que me levanté y lo ayude a incorporarse.

-Arthur, prometo que la voy a encontrar- le dije.

Él me miró suplicante por unos instantes, y luego respiro para intentar recuperar la compostura.

-Molly no debe saberlo- Dijo tras unos momentos.

La señora Weasley llevaba un tiempo muy enferma, por lo que casi no salía de su habitación. Comprendí que una noticia así podía ser más que devastadora para ella, y más en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Asentí para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Lo saben ya Ron y Hermione?- Preguntó el señor Weasley 

-Ambos me acompañaron a registrar la mansión de los Malfoy. Pensé que los mortifagos la abrían llevado allí, pero nos tendieron una trampa. Hermione fue herida y Ron la llevó a San Mungo, ignoro como se encuentra ahora.

El señor Weasley soltó una maldición y golpeó la mesa con el puño

-¿Cómo es posible que haya vuelto? ¡Se supone que se había ido para siempre!- dijo con amargura.

-No lo se Arthur, logramos capturar a un mortífago, lo he enviado con Kingsley para que lo interroguemos, quizá él nos de algunas pistas…

Mi suegro asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces vé y fijate que puedes averiguar… yo iré a ver a Ron. Supongo que también les diré a Bill, George y Percy, ellos tienen que saberlo…

-Ya no podré cuidar de Teddy tan seguido, pideles a Bill y Fleur que por favor se queden con el por un tiempo- Dije sorprendido de no haberme acordado antes de Teddy Lupin. Como su padrino, estaba a cargo de él y vivía conmigo, pero muchas veces pasaba una o dos semanas en casa de Bill o del Señor Weasley. Realmente había sido una suerte que durante esa semana Bill se lo hubiese llevado para que jugara con sus hijos.

-Descuida, yo me encargaré de él. Ahora será mejor que vayas al ministerio.

Asentí y Salí de la casa. No pude evitar sentirme culpable por dolor del Señor Weasley.

Cuando me libere de nuevo de la opresiva oscuridad, me encontraba en el Atrio del ministerio de la magia. Frente a mí tenía una estatua de proporciones descomunales de Un mago, una bruja, y un centauro abrazados por los hombros, y arriba de este ultimo se encontraba un elfo doméstico que sonreía bondadosamente. Debajo de la estatua rezaba: _MAGIA ES IGUALDAD._

Me dirigí hacia los ascensores y bajé en el primer piso, donde una voz de mujer anunciaba "Departamento de política de la magia, relaciones internacionales y despacho del ministro". Atravesé el largo pasillo repleto de puertas de los distintos departamentos y cuando llegué al final, llamé a la puerta de roble tallado del despacho de Kingsley.

-Adelante- Dijo este con su característica voz grave.

Ingresé en el despacho y descubrí que el ministro no estaba sólo, sino que con él se encontraba Thomas Dashner, el jefe de los aurors (por lo tanto, mi jefe tambien), y un autentico imbecil. A juzgar por sus rostros y por la tensíon que había en el ambiente, habian estado discutiendo acaloradamente antes de mi llegada.

-Ah Potter, eres tú- dijo Kingsley-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Señor ministro, necesito hablar con usted en privado- Contesté

-Bueno, parece que San Potter se cree tan arrogante como para disponer del ministro cuando a él se le dá la gana- Dijo Dashner con sorna.

El jefe de aurors, quien había sido el sucesor de Scrimgeour, siempre tenía este tipo de actitudes con todo el mundo, pero sobretodo conmigo, dado que yo no había terminado mis estudios en Hogwarts (nunca regrese para terminar 7mo), y no era algo que Dashner aprobara, incluso siendo el hombre que acabo con Lord Voldemort dos veces. Además, él tenía la idea de que quería usurparle su puesto.

Decidí ignorarlo y esperar la respuesta del ministro.

-Thomas, déjame solo con Potter- Sentenció.

Dashner no dijo nada, pero me lanzó una mirada de odio. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Kingsley y yo abandonamos la actuación.

-Vaya idiota- le dije.

-Ni hablar, pero tiene demasiados contactos como para despedirlo- Contestó el ministro pasándose una mano por la pelada-. Harry, ¿Cómo es eso de que te atacaron unos mortífagos? Recibí tu patronus, tengo al que me enviaste encerrado en el despacho de Johnson. Todavía no lo hemos despertado.

-Bien, quería estar presente en la interrogación- Dije-. Kingsley. Voldemort ha regresado- Agregue sin más vueltas.

A mi interlocutor se le salieron los ojos de las orbitas y se dejo caer en su aciento.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lo que escuchaste.

Luego de eso, me pasé los siguientes veinte minutos explicando todos los acontecimientos de las ultimas 24 horas. Desde el sueño y el ardor de la cicatriz, hasta la Mansión Malfoy y mi visita a la madriguera para llevar las malas noticias.

Cuando terminé mi relato, Kingsley se quedó unos momentos reflexionando con las manos entrelazadas entre si, y la pera apoyada en ellas. En sus ojos se veía la preocupación que sentía.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo es posible que haya vuelto?- Preguntó

-Ninguna. Esperaba que el mortifago nos diera alguna pista.

Kingsley asintió con la cabeza.

-Ese maldito de Malfoy… después que se salvo de la cadena perpetua de Azkaban, asi es como nos paga…

-Al principio pensé que quizá estuviera bajo el maleficio imperios- Dije reflexionando- Sin embargo, en la mansión estaba muy conciente de donde se encontraba y que estaba haciendo, así que supongo que están todos actuando por propia voluntad.

-¿Qué hay de su familia?

-No los he visto en años, lo último que escuche fue que Draco se había casado y está viviendo en las afueras de Liverpool, pero no se nada del paradero de su madre. Tampoco estaba con los mortífagos.

-Deberíamos enviar a alguien en su búsqueda-Sugirió Kingsley-. Quizá Narcisa y Draco no estén involucrados, pero por su pasado, sería estúpido que por lo menos no lo constatemos.

Asentí con la cabeza y agregué

-Deberíamos alertar a todo el mundo, que el resto de los aurors me ayude a encontrar y detener a los mortífagos.

-Harry… este es un asunto muy delicado- Dijo el ministro midiendo sus palabras-. Si salimos y empezamos a decir que Voldemort ha regresado, lo único que ganaríamos sería sembrar el pánico en el mundo mágico. Si no te importa, prefiero mantener en secreto, al menos por el momento, esta situación. Pero espera- Agregó cuando vio que yo iba a protestar-. No voy a cometer el mismo error de Fudge. Quiero que tú y estés al mando de un grupo formado de los mejores aurors e intentes detener a Voldemort antes de que tome demasiado poder. También alertaré a los miembros de la Orden del Fenix.

-La gente necesita saber la verdad- Contesté-. No podemos volver a ocultar algo así.

-La gente tendrá la verdad si es necesario, Harry, tienes mi palabra. Al menos intentemos frenar al señor tenebroso mientras podemos sin que la gente se vuelva loca. Entiéndeme, por ahora vamos a estar mejor guardando el secreto.

Estaba apunto de seguir protestando cuando, sin saber por qué, un recuerdo me vino a la cabeza. Una vez, Dumbledore me había dicho: _"La verdad es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado"_

-Está bien- Dije al fin-. Pero sólo por un tiempo. Si la cosa no mejora, deberás develar el secreto.

Kingsley se relajó un poco y suspiró. Era evidente que había estado preocupado por que me rehusara. Asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo:

-Así será Harry. Ahora será mejor que tengamos una charla con nuestro invitado.

Asentí y salimos del despacho. Era hora de encontrar respuestas.


	7. El Interrogatorio

El despacho de Johnson se encontraba, como el mío y el resto de las oficinas de los aurors, en el segundo piso. Al entrar en la habitación, Kingsley y yo descubrimos que el mortífago no era el único en el recinto.

-Ah, señor ministro- Dijo Thomas Dashner- Estaba por ir a buscarlo… ¿Puedo saber que significa esto?-Preguntó señalando al mortifago inconciente y atado a una silla con gruesas cuerdas.

-Un testigo al que tenemos que interrogar- Contesté

-No recuerdo haberte preguntado a ti, Potter- Dijo con un tono muy distinto al que había usado con el ministro.

-Resulta que Potter tiene razón, Dashner- Contestó Kingsley.- Si nos disculpas…

-¡Oh por favor!- Dijo en un tono que quedaba claro que estaba siendo sarcástico-. Creo que tengo toda la autoridad necesaria para estar presente mientras se realiza un interrogatorio, al fin y al cabo, el Jefe de Aurors soy yo- Agregó remarcando la ultima palabra.

Noté que Kingsley dudaba unos segundos. Sin duda no había contado con esto ni quería que Dashner estuviera presente, pero negárselo podría generar más problemas.

-Como quieras, pero Potter será el que haga las preguntas- Sentenció finalmente el ministro.

Dashner me miro con un gesto burlón, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Intercambié una mirada cómplice con Kingsley y me acerqué al mortífago. Aún sin máscara, no lo lograba reconocer. Tenía una barba mal afeitada de unos días, pelo negro y sucio que le llegaba hasta los hombros y una cicatriz horrenda que le atravesaba diagonalmente el rotro.

-¡_Enervate!-_ Dije apuntando mi varita hacia él.

De inmediato el mortífago se levanto con un salto. Miró con confusión la habitación y cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, detecté un brillo de furia en sus ojos. Se percató de sus ataduras e intento liberarse tirando contra ellas. Cuando se dio cuenta que era en vano, se relajo completamente y volvió a mirarme.

-Bravo, lograste atraparme- Dijo con voz grave y pausada. Demasiado tranquila para la situación.

-¿Dónde está?- le pregunté notando que mi ira comenzaba a resurgir.

-¿Te refieres a esa puta traidora a la sangre? Pues la verdad, ni idea.

-Déjame poner los términos de manera que los entiendas- Dije. No estaba para juegos.- Señor Ministro, señor Dashner, podrían ir a buscar un poco de veritaserum y la foto de Ginny en mi despacho?

Ambos asintieron (Dashner claramente insultado por que lo enviaran a hacer un recado) y salieron del despacho. Tan pronto como se cerro la puerta y deje de escuchar los pasos, alcé mi varita hacia el mortífago y grité:

-¡_Crucio_!

El hombre frente a mí grito y se retorció en sus ataduras. La cara se le deformó por el dolor. Sin embargo, cuando solté el hechizo, comenzó a reírse como un maníaco.

-Sabes, no eres muy distinto al Señor Tenebroso después de todo. Supongo que todos tenemos nuestro lado oscuro, ¿verdad?

-¿Dónde está?- Repetí con odio.

-¿Realmente crees que te lo diría si lo supiera? Me decepcionas Potter, te hacía más inteligente.

Antes de que pudiera volver a levantar mi varita, la puerta se abrió y volvieron a entrar Kingsley y Dashner, trayendo lo que había pedido. Rápidamente tomé el veritacerum sujeté al mortífago por la mandíbula, obligándolo a abrir la boca y vertí un poco del liquido. Sin embargo, el hombre me lo escupió en la cara.

Sin pensarlo y furioso por estar perdiendo el tiempo, le dí un fuerte puñetazo en el mentón, haciéndolo sangrar. El mortífago se limitó a reir.

-Controlate, Harry- murmuró el ministro tras mío.

-Como quieras- Rió el hombre atado- Pero no te va a servir de mucho.

Volví a inclinarme y esta vez, sorprendentemente, el mortifago abrió él la boca y se trago la poción de la verdad. Tomé la foto de Ginny que había pedido y la puse frente al hombre.

-¿Conoces a esta chica?

-Sí- contestó con voz de autómata, carente de cualquier expresión o sentimiento.

-¿Sabes donde está?

-Sí

-¿Dónde?- Insistí emocionado.

Pero algo extraño ocurrió cuando el mortifago se disponía a contastar. Las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta y un extraño gesto de confusión apareció en su rostro.

-No- Contestó al fin

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté confundido

-No se donde está

Me volteé y miré a Kingsley. Él también se mostraba confundido. Su mirada cruzo la mía y se encogió en hombros.

Senté ganas de volver a pegarle al mortífago pero me contuve. ¿Qué significaba eso? El Veritaserum es la poción de la verdad más fuerte que existe, y se supone que nadie es capaz de ocultar la verdad mientras se encuentre bajo sus efectos, a menos que haya tomado el antídoto justo después de haber ingerido el brebaje. Sentía que la impotencia volvía a embargarme. Ese sucio hombre era la única oportunidad que tenía de volver a ver a Ginny con vida, pero si no podíamos extraerle información, todo sería en vano.

-¿Dónde está Lord Voldemort?- Pregunte resignado a dar la causa por perdida, y haciendo caso omiso a la sorpresa de Dashener.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó el Jefe de Aurors, causando que no escuchara la respuesta del mortífago- El innombrable ha muerto hace muchos años.

-Silencio Thomas- Dijo Kingsley.- Luego te explico.

-¿Dónde está Lord Voldemort?- Repetí

-No lo sé- Contestó el interrogado.

-¿Cuándo volvió?

-No lo sé con exactitud, mi marca tenebrosa ardió hace poco más de un día y yo acudí a su llamado.

-¿Como se veía él?

-Mi señor no estaba presente cuando aparecimos, en su lugar habló Lucius Malfoy. Nos explicó que mi señor todavía estaba vivo pero necesitaba a Potter para volver al poder, y que debíamos buscar algo que él tenía.

-¿Pero no has visto a Voldemort?

-No.

-¿Mencionó Lucius para qué me necesitaba a mi y a mi capa?

-Si.

-¿Para que?

Una vez más, cuando el mortífago se disponía a contestar, las palabras se perdieron en su boca y apareció ese extraño gesto de incomprensión

-No lo sé- Dijo.

Frustrado, me volteé y miré a Kingsley

-Ron dijo que mi casa estaba patas para arriba cuando él llego. Sin duda habían ido a buscar la capa. Ahora ya la tienen, me la quitaron en la mansión Malfoy. Pero no comprendo que utilidad le puedan dar-. Le dije.

-¿Alguien piensa explicarme todo esto?- Preguntó Dashner algo atontado por mi conversación con el hombre. Sin dudas no se había esperado algo así.

Intercambie miradas con Kingsley y me dispuse a relatarle los hechos a mi jefe, aunque obviando algunas partes personales, mientras el ministro se dedicaba a hacerle más preguntas sobre Voldemort y su paradero, pero sin obtener información alguna.

Cuando terminé la historia, Kingsley dirigió su atención de nuevo a nosotros y dijo:

-Él sabe donde está, pero algo le impide decirlo. Vamos a necesitar a un experto en legeremancia si queremos sacarle la información.

-De eso me encargo yo- Contesto Dashner dando un paso al frente.

Kingsley se hizo a un lado y el Jefe de Aurors puso en frente del mortifago y levantó la varita. Lanzó el hechizo mentalmente y se enfrascó en una batalla interna con la mente de aquel hombre. Durante un buen rato, el único sonido audible eran las pisadas de algún que otro empleado del ministerio que pasaba por el pasillo fuera del despacho.

Finalmente, Dashner se apartó del mortifago.

-Nunca había visto algo así-Dijo extrañado- parte de su mente parece estar bloqueada o borrada. No estoy hablando de un típico hechizo desmemorizante, sino algo mucho más complejo. Es como si, en determinados momentos, hubiera decidido no recordar nada.

-¿Entonces no podremos averiguar el paradero de Voldemort?- Inquirí preocupado

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que sus recuerdo si están ahí, pero voy a necesitar tiempo para extraerlos. Aún así, no prometo nada.

-Perfecto- Dijo Kingsley- Tu te encargaras de eso, Thomas, y tú Harry quiero que investigues, donde creas conveniente, más sobre el paradero de Voldemort, por si no logramos extraer los recuerdos. Llévate a los aurors que necesites.

-Disculpe señor ministro, pero tengo entendido que el cargo de Jefe de Aurors lo tengo yo, y solo yo le doy órdenes a mis hombres- Saltó Dashner- Que alguien más extraiga los recuerdos.

-Thomas, como ya le he dicho a Potter, planeo intentar solucionar esto sin causar un caos total en la comunidad mágica. Por lo tanto, mientras menos gente sepa que el innombrable ha vuelto, mejor. Y todos sabemos que, de los aurors, tu eres el mejor en legeremancia.

Noté que Dashner se sentía claramente orgulloso por ese último comentario, sin embargo replicó:

-Insisto entonces que hay personal más calificado que Potter para llevar acabo esa operación.

-Yo no lo considero así, Thomas. Recuerda que estás hablando del niño que vivió y quien nos libró del innombrable la última vez.

-Aunque claramente falló en algo.

-Yo acabé con Lord Voldemort- Dije enojado por la actitud de mi jefe.- pero de alguna manera encontró la forma de volver.

Dashner dejó escapar una risa burlona y yo contesté enojado. La discusión no tardo en volverse un debate a gritos entre los dos.

-¡BASTA!- rugió Kingsley con su profunda voz.- Pelear no nos servirá de nada en este momento. Harry, déjame a solas con Thomas mientras le explico la situación un poco más. Estoy seguro que tienes algo que hacer. Y si me permites la sugerencia, diría que una siesta no te vendría nada mal.

Y ciertamente. Había dormido poco y nada en los últimos dos días y siempre con pesadillas. Asentí con la cabeza y salí del despacho. Necesitaba despejar un poco la mente.

Pensaba en Ginny. Pensaba en lo que debería estar sufriendo por mi culpa, en la promesa que le había hecho antes del ataque de los mortífagos, en la cual había fracasado. Seguramente ya había perdido el embarazo, y con solo pensar en eso sentía una pelota de metal al rojo vivo en el corazón. Y yo no podía hacer nada, estaba a la merced de los recuerdos retorcidos de un asesino.

Caminé por el pasillo y entré en mi propio despacho, el cual ciertamente no estaba nada mal, era espacioso y muy cómodo. El piso era de madera y contaba con una amplia mesa del mismo material. Detrás de este, habían dos grandes ventanas que emulaban el tiempo de la superficie (dado que el ministerio se encuentra bajo tierra) y en la pared más alejada de la puerta habían unos estantes repletos de libros y documentos.

Me senté en la cómoda silla y lance un suspiro mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Baje la vista y me dedique a mirar por un buen rato una fotografía mía y de Ginny del día que nos casamos. Ambos estábamos bailando abrazados, sonriendo y besándonos, era bastante parecida a una foto del casamiento de mis padres. Nuestra boda había tan solo dos años después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Ahora que lo pensaba, si que nos habíamos casado jóvenes…

Desvié la mirada hacia el otro cuadro. Era de Ron y Hermione saludando con la mano abrazados por la cintura.

_Hermione._

Con todo el estrés del interrogatorio, me había olvidado completamente de ella. Tomé mi varita, la cual había dejado sobre el escritorio, me levanté y desaparecí. Tras un instante, me encontraba en la recepción del hospital San Mungo. Luego hacer una fila rápida y preguntarle a la recepcionista, me dirigí la habitación 220 del cuarto piso.

Al entrar en ella, vi a Hermione tendida inconciente en la cama y a Ron sentado junto a ella, con la cabeza apoyado en el borde de la cama, dormido. Me acerqué sin hacer mucho ruido y le toque el hombro a mi amigo, quien se levanto rápidamente.

-¿Como está?- murmuré

-Va a estar bien, pero necesita un poco de reposo, se había fracturado varias costillas y perforado los pulmones. Las sanadoras la curaron al instante y le administraron pociones para el regeneramiento de tejidos, pero todavía está débil, aún no ha despertado-Repuso- ¿Has podido averiguar algo?

Negué con la cabeza y le explique el fracaso del interrogatorio. Cuando terminé, vi la tristeza de reflejada en el rostro de mi amigo.

-Ojala pudiéramos entender algo de toda esta mierda- dijo

-Quizá si consigamos los recuerdos, Dashner puede ser un imbecil, pero es muy hábil en la legeremancia.

-Pero aún así… ¿Cómo es posible que el innombrable siempre encuentre la forma de volver?

-Nada tiene sentido… se que Dumbledore sabría que hacer- dije susurrando mientras pensaba que diría el difunto director.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Ron, olvidando bajar la voz- ¡Eso es!

-Shh Ron, vas a despertar a Hermione- Repuse- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡Dumbledore! Hay que preguntarle a ¡Dumbledore!

Lo miré sin comprender, seguramente seguía shockeado por el ataque de los mortífagos a su esposa.

-Ron- dije suavemente- Dumbledore está muerto.

-Ya lo sé imbecil- dijo impaciente- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡El retrato!

Entonces comprendí. Había una forma de hablar con Dumbledore, a pesar de que estaba muerto. A todos los directores, cuando morían, eran retratados gracias a un muy antiguo hechizo que mantenía viva su conciencia. Dumbledore había sido quien mejor comprendía a Voldemort, era nuestra última oportunidad.

Había que volver a Hogwarts.


	8. Revelaciones Parte I

"_La vida es injusta" _Pensé

Había pasado ya casi una semana desde que los mortíagos habían capturado a Ginny. A pesar de mi deseo de ir a Hogwarts y hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore, me había visto obligado (en gran parte por Kingsley) a alertar al resto de la Orden del Fenix y organizar la patrulla de aurors que intentaría detener a Lord Voldemort antes de que regresara con todo su poder. Todos y cada uno de ellos se tomaron su tiempo para creer que el Señor Tenebroso había regresado, haciéndome preguntas y pidiéndome detalles de los sucesos haciendo que la tarea se volviera más y más larga. Yo sabía que formar nuestro ejercito para combatir a Voldemort era más era necesario, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny, y en que su sufrimiento empeoraba según pasaba el tiempo. Si bien no volví a soñar con ella, si había sentido punzadas en la cicatriz, producto de la impaciencia de Lord Voldemort, por lo que había deducido que Ginny aún no me había delatado, pero sin duda estaría pagando un alto precio por no hacerlo.

Ahora, sin embargo, me daba cuenta que Kingsley había estado en lo cierto al priorizar la creación de la patulla. Los mortíagos no habían perdido el tiempo, sabiendo que yo daría a conocer su existencia, y habían intentado atacar los hogares de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Y hubieran logrado hacerlo si no hubiesen estado advertidos.

A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por mantenernos un paso delante de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, ya se habían producido tres ataques a familias muggles, y hasta ahora habían logrado escapar antes de que pudiéramos entrar en acción los aurors. Hacía tan solo unos momentos, el ministro había recibido informes de un nuevo ataque y decidió enviarme a mí para investigar, volviendo a retrasar mi visita a Hogwarts, la cual había planeado para esa tarde. Sin embargo, ahora me encontraba en la que había sido la casa de Ted y Andrómeda Tonks, los abuelos de Teddy. De no ser por el simple hecho de que ambos habían decidido mudarse, probablemente hubieran sido asesinados por los mortifagos, quienes, en su lugar, habían matado a la inocente pareja de muggles que había comprado la casa. Una vez más, había llegado demasiado tarde.

Caminé entre los escombros y me acerqué al cadáver del hombre, esquivando el charco de sangre. Sorprendentemente, el hombre parecía haber logrado presentar batalla contra los atacantes, ya que presentaba varios golpes y había un cuchillo ensangrentado a pocos centímetros de su mano. Al final, había encontrado la muerte tras desangrarse con los terribles cortes que había en su pecho.

_Sectumsempra- _pensé

Me arrodillé y le cerré los ojos, que habían quedado mirando sin ver el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, con un último gesto de desesperación. Miré en esa dirección y descubrí unas huellas de sangre que subían al primer piso. Varita en mano, decidí seguirlas hasta uno de los dormitorios. Allí me encontré con una escena shockeante.

Sobre el piso, entre juguetes incirenados y escombros, yacía de espalda el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer joven. Sin embargo, cuando me arrodille a su lado y la giraré suavemente, sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los míos. No estaba muerta, pero sin duda la vida escapaba de ella con rapidez.

-¿Quién…?- logró murmurar antes de que su voz se perdiera en el aire.

-Shh- Contesté suavemente- Soy un amigo, te llevaré al hospital.

-No- murmuró débil pero con determinación, mirando hacia su pecho, donde sostenía un bulto de sábanas.

Baje la mirada y me sorprendió ver una varita mágica en una de sus manos, pero lo que me dejó atónito fue descubrir, al mover un poco las sábanas, el rostro de un bebé que no tendría más de un año. Al instante el niño comenzó a llorar. Levanté a la cabeza de su madre para mantenerla conciente y pudiera ver a su hijo. Pero sus ojos habían vuelto a buscar los míos.

-Cuida…Cuida…-Murmuró

-¿Cómo se llama?- le susurre aún sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, y la otra apoyada en el bebé.

-James S… James S…-Decía, sin fuerzas para pronunciar su apellido.

-Yo cuidare de él- prometí, siempre mirando a sus ojos.

Tan pronto como terminé la frase, algo se apagó en el interior de la mujer y con un último suspiro, dejo el mundo para siempre. El niño lloraba más fuerte que nunca, como si supiera lo que acababa de pasar.

Solté suavemente la cabeza de la madre y saqué al niño de sus difuntos brazos. Era sin duda lo más horrible que había hecho en mi vida. Me erguí cargando al bebé y contemple una vez más a su madre. Sin duda había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para defender a su hijo, y en el ultimo momento protegió a su hijo con su propio cuerpo de la maldición que tanto daño le había causado. No pude evitar pensar en mi propia madre, el día en que ella falleció.

Miré al niño, que seguía llorando con todas sus fuerzas. Se había hecho un corte en su frente y sangraba bastante.

-Shh James, yo estoy para cuidarte- Le dije suavemente mientras le curaba la herida y lo meneaba para que se tranquilizara.

El infante pareció calmarse un poco y abrió los ojos. Eran marrones como los de su madre y su padre. Estiró una mano y la posó sobre mi rostro. Un ruido parecido a una risa escapó de su boca. No pude evitar sonreír yo también.

Del piso de abajo, se escucho un portazo y una voz que gritaba

-¡POLICIA! ¡salgan con las manos en alto!

Era hora de marcharme, no quería que me vieran en la escena del crimen. Miré una última vez con tristeza a la mujer que yacía en el piso, abracé fuertemente a su hijo contra mi pecho y desaparecí.

Tras un instante, me encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Ron. Llamé y mi amigo me abrió casi inmediatamente.

-Harry, ya era hora, creí que te habías ido sin mi…- Empezó, pero entonces se fijo en lo que traía entre los brazos. -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Déjame entrar, y te lo contaré todo.

Se aparto e ingresamos en su casa. Habíamos decidido que no era seguro regresar a la mía, por lo que de momento vivía allí. Hice caso omiso a la cara de asombro de mi amigo y dejé al niño sobre el sofá. Sorprendentemente se había dormido.

Dirigí mi atención a Ron y le explique lo que había pasado: que Kingsley me había enviado, como cosa de último momento, a investigar lo que parecía ser otro ataque, cómo yo fui y confirmé que así era y con lo que me topé, mi breve dialogo con la moribunda madre de James y mi promesa final. Cuando terminé, Ron miraba con tristeza al niño.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?- Preguntó

-Por ahora, cuidarlo. Tenemos que investigar si tiene familia en algún lugar… Tíos, abuelos, primos, lo que sea.

-Un amigo de mi padre trabaja en el departamento de registros de familias mágicas y muggles, podemos pedirle a él información.

-Genial, por favor tú encárgate de eso- Le pedí-. Tengo que ir a Hogwarts ahora que puedo antes de que Kingsley me encargué otra tarea.

Vi la cara que ponía Ron y me apresuré a agregar:

-Sé que querías venir Ron, pero es importante que encontremos a la familia del bebé lo más rápido que podamos, y no me atrevo a confiar en que alguien más lo haga y Ginny ya lleva unos cuantos días presa en quien sabe donde, también necesitamos saber eso. Además… Hermione todavía esta débil…

Hacía ya dos días que Hermione había despertado y ya no la sedaban, pero todavía seguía en San Mungo en observación para constatar que su evolución fuera correcta. No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a tardar en Hogwarts, y no podíamos dejar a Hermione sola mucho tiempo.

Ron suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, tienes razón… yo me encargo del bebé y de Hermione. Tu vé y has lo que tengas que hacer.

Sonreí para mostrar mi agradecimiento, le dí un abrazo a mi amigo y dediqué un última mirada a James. Salí de la casa y me sumergí una vez más en la opresiva oscuridad.

Fue bastante emocionante abrir los ojos y volver a ver un paisaje muy conocido. Los olores, las personas que transitaban sin preocupaciones por aquí y por allá, los negocios, la tienda de chascos, los bares. Me encontraba en Hogsmade, pero me sentía como en casa. Empecé a caminar por el camino que llevaba al colegio mientras miraba con nostalgia a mi alrededor. Todo seguía en su lugar, tal y cual lo recordaba, como si los años nunca hubieran pasado. Cuando me empecé a alejar del pueblo, saqué mi varita y envié un patronus a McGonagall para anunciar mi llegada. Me sentía extrañamente ansioso por volver a pisar el colegio donde, a pesar de todo, pasé los mejores años de mi vida.

La caminata se hizo bastante larga, aunque quizá se debía a mi impaciencia. Cuando por fin divisé la gran puerta de rejas con los cerdos alados sobre ella, el corazón se me aceleró. Nunca había pensado que añorara el colegio tanto.

Minerva McGonagall me esperaba del otro lado de la reja. Sacó su varita, pronunció un complejo hechizo y esta se abrió.

-Potter, que gusto volver a verte- Dijo la directora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo mismo digo, profesora- Conteste sonriente también y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Dime, ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Si no le importa, profesora, prefiero discutir esos asuntos en su despacho.

Ella me miró con curiosidad, pero asintió con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar hacia el colegio.

Si había creído emocionante volver a Hogsmade, regresar al colegio era como para llorar. La profesora pareció notar mi emoción porque permaneció en silencio mientras yo observaba a mi alrededor. Divisé la cabaña de Hagrid, y tuve que contenerme para no salir corriendo a por una tasa de té, como en los viejos tiempos. Si bien seguía en contacto con el viejo guardabosques, no había vuelto a visitar su hogar desde hacía seis años.

Entrar en el colegio y no verlo lleno de estudiantes que iban de aquí para allá, bromeando o persiguiendo a alguna chica resultaba extraño, pero como era verano y las clases aún no habían comenzado, nuestros pasos resonaban en los pasillos desolados (a excepción por algunos fantasmas y cuadros que me saludaban). Aún así, muchos momentos felices volvían a mí. Uno tras otro. Las travesuras con Ron y Hermione, los entrenamientos de Quiddich, las reuniones del Ejercito de Dumbledore, mis excursiones nocturnas por el castillo, los tiempos en que éramos novios con Ginny…

Y por supuesto la guerra. A pesar de todo no podía evitar mirar cada rincón del colegio y acordarme de aquella fatídica noche. Todo se había reconstruido, ladrillo por ladrillo, pieza por pieza, y habían alzado un monumento a los caídos en el patio de entrada. Se trataba de una gran pieza de mármol gris y rectangular con los nombres de todos aquellos que lucharon. Yo mismo había ayudado a construirla después de la guerra, así como también a reparar el colegio.

Una voz me saco de mis recuerdos.

-¡Pero si es Potter-pipi-en-el-pote! ¡Vaya que te pusistes viejo cara cortada!

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, Peeves- dije sonriendo a pesar de los insultos.

Peeves sonrió por un breve instante, luego saco la lengua con gesto burlón y me tiró un globo lleno de agua helada. Rápido y actuando con los relejos, saqué mi varita mágica y desvíe el globo, tirandoselo al portergeist. No lo hizo nada, sino que lo traspasó y fue a pegarle a una de las armaduras, que gruñó molesta.

-Bueno parece que cara de rayo aprendió un poco- dijo Peeves flotando de espaldas a nosotros, como si estuviera tranquilamente en una piscina.

-Y no creas que me olvide que le tienes miedo al Barón Sanguinario… creo que sería un buen momento para llamarlo.

Peeves casí se cae del aire y miró hacia los costados preocupado. Me sacó la lengua una ultima vez y se alejo rápidamente haciendo un gesto obsceno con la mano.

-Nunca cambia, ¿eh?- le dije a la profesora McGonagall

-Nunca- asintió ella entre enojada y divertida.

Por fin llegamos al despacho de la directora. Cuando se abrió la puerta sentí una gran nostalgia al recordar todo lo que había vivido en aquella habitación. Ahora, sin embargo, se notaba que los tiempos de Dumbledore habían pasado: si bien algunos de los instrumentos plateados seguían silbando suavemente en algunos rincones, la profesora había impuesto su personalidad. Había una escoba de carreras colgada en la pared, fotos de la profesora cuando era más jóven, y lo más llamativo era un gran armario con puertas de vidrio, dentro del cual había una esfera transparente que se transformaba continuamente. Primero en un gatito, luego una flor, otra vez la esfera, un ave tropical, la esfera, un océano en miniatura… resultaba bastante relajante observarlo mientras cambiaba su forma.

Miré el retrato de Dumbledore. Era el más grande de todos y estaba colocado justo detrás del asiento de la directora. Había estado durmiendo cuando entramos, pero cuando Minerva cerró la puerta, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos. Me sonrió con calidez y se limitó a seguir observándome mientras McGonagall decía:

-Bueno, Potter ¿a que se debe el placer de tu visita?

-Me temo que son malas noticias- Sentencié.

Ambos tomamos asiento y no pude evitar sentirme transportado a los tiempos de mi sexto año en Hogwarts, donde pasé horas con Dumbledore intentando averiguar más sobre el pasado de Lord Voldemort.

Comencé mi relato sobre los sucesos de la última semana desde el primer ataque y la mansión malfoy, hasta el interrogatorio fallido. En realidad hablaba más para Dumbledore que para McGonagall, pero ambos me prestaban igual de atención (al igual que el resto de los cuadros). Notaba como la actual directora fruncía cada vez más el seño y Dumbledore adquiría un gesto más y más sombrío. Cuando terminé, la directora no se dirigió a mí, sino que giro su asiento y miró a Dumbledore.

-Albus, ¿Cómo es esto posible?- dijo en un murmullo.

-Minerva, si me lo permites, me gustaría hablar a solas con Harry unos momentos- Contestó el retrato amablemente pero dejando en claro sus deseos.

La directora asintió y salió del despacho. Los ojos del anciano director se volvieron a fijar en los míos.

-¿Algo que quieras agregar a tu relato que no le hayas comentado a la profesoa Mcgonagall?- inquirió

-De hecho, si. Tuve un sueño en el que yo era Lord Voldemort y estaba torturando a Ginny… profesor Dumbledore, no lo entiendo, se supone que él estaba muerto.

-Creo, Harry, que podemos afirmar que sí estaba muerto.

Lo miré sin comprender.

-Pero entonces, ¿como es posible que haya regresado? ¿Acaso había más horrocruxes? ¿Sigue Voldemort atado a mi alma?

-Sobre como se las ingenió para regresar, solo podemos especular- Dijo el anciano director muy serio-. Pero estoy seguro que no creó más horrocruxes que los que ya destruiste: el alma no puede ser mutilada infinitas veces. Se perdería la esencia de la misma y no se podría subsistir. Voldemort llevó a su alma al límite al mutilarla siete veces, pero de haberlo hecho una vez más, no habría tenido esa porción de sí mismo que habita en su cuerpo. En otras palabras, Lord Voldemort habría muerto de haber intentado crear otro horrocrux, harry.

En cuanto a si Voldemort sigue atado a tu alma, lo dudo mucho. Si bien tú y Voldemort han caminado por los confines de la magia de una manera en la que ningún otro mago o bruja hizo jamás, creo que podría afirmar (y perdona mi arrogancia) que la parte de Voldemort que yacía en ti murió cuando él mismo intento matarte en el bosque prohibido. Fue eso lo que te permitió volver. Voldemort no te estaba atacando a ti, sino a sí mismo.

-Pero entonces- dije no muy seguro-. ¿Cómo es posible que mi mente siga conectada con la suya?

-Eso es algo que nos vemos obligados a dejar, una vez más, en los huracanados vientos de la especulación- Contestó Dumbledore pensativo-. Como dije antes, tú y Voldemort han incursionado en la magia como nadie más y en una conexión semejante como la de tu mente y la del señor oscuro, supongo que es probable que la magia deje algunos vestigios. Sin embargo, no creo que eso justifique que puedas seguir incursionadote en la mente de Voldemort… Pero dime ¿Cómo es eso de que los mortíagos tomaron tu capa?

-Así es, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Lucius dijo que era para unos experimentos…

De pronto, los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron de par en par. Nunca había visto ese tipo de gestos en el rostro del director, ni siquiera en vida.

-Harry…-Dijo suavemente-. ¿Recuerdas la fabula de los tres hermanos?

-Si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

-La noche en la que Voldemort te atacó…¿Qué pasó con la piedra?

-Se me calló, nunca supe ni quise saber donde exactamente- Conteste frunciendo el seño-. Un momento… ¿no creerá que…?

-Eso explicaría el porqué los mortífagos necesitaban tu capa…

-Entonces….

-Sí, de alguna manera se hicieron con la piedra de la resurrección y planean reunir todas las reliquias de la muerte para hacer a Lord Voldemort Señor de la Muerte.


	9. Revelaciones Parte II

Hacía muchos años que había dejado de pensar en las reliquias de la muerte. Casi se podría decir que las había olvidado. Creí que eso sería lo mejor: dejarlas abandonadas y jamás volver a hablar de ellas para no extender el rumor y que la gente no volviera a intentar encontrarlas. Ahora me daba cuenta que había sido un terrible error. Debería haberlas escondido y protegido en algún rincón olvidado del mundo, bajo poderosos sortilegios y encantamientos anti-intruso. Pero no, en su lugar había dejado la piedra de la resurrección tirada en el bosque prohibido, la varita de saúco en la tumba de Dumbledore y mi capa en un cajón de mi habitación. Que estúpido había sido.

-¿Cómo es posible que los mortífagos se enteraran de la existencia de las reliquias?- Pregunté al retrato del anciano director frente a mí.

-No debemos olvidar- Dijo Dumbledore después de una pausa-. Que Lord Voldemort conocía la existencia de la varita de saúco, y estaba al tanto de su poder. Esa información la obtuvo directamente de Olviander, quien, probablemente, también le contó al señor tenebroso sobre la leyenda tras esa varita. Si me permites entrar ampliamente en los territorios de la más compleja de las especulaciones, diría que alguno de los mortífagos (Lucius, probablemente, ya que Olivander estaba prisionero en su casa) estaba presente durante el interrogatorio.

Medité sobre esa posibilidad. Tenía bastante sentido.

-Aún no entiendo por qué Lucius querría revivir a Voldemort, después de cómo lo trato mientras estuvo en su hogar, sin mencionar que había encargado a Draco asesinarlo a usted, profesor, cuando en realidad esperaba que muriera en el intento… De todas formas ¿Cómo mierda entraron en Hogwarts y encontraron la piedra sin ser detectados?

-No olvides lo que Lucius te dijo la primer noche que se encontraron. Tú me dijiste que el había dicho que su familia lo había abandonado y que se sentía marginado en la comunidad mágica. Probablemente tras varios años en esa situación, comenzó a añorar las épocas en que era uno de los más fieles vasallos de Lord Voldemort, y por lo tanto temido y muy respetado. En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, simplemente no tengo ni idea. Sin embargo, debemos considerar la posibilidad de que algún mortífago en cubierto cuya identidad nunca conocimos haya logrado infiltrarse en el castillo haciéndose pasar por otra persona. Si he de ser franco contigo, Harry, la profesora McGonnagal ha dejado de ser tan estricta con las regulaciones de entrada y salida del castillo, puesto a que es vacaciones, y que se suponía que desde que Lord Voldemort murió, no había más de qué preocuparse… no podemos culparla, todos nos sentimos seguros después de eso.

-Comprendo- Contesté suavemente-. Antes de marcharme investigaré un poco en los terrenos del colegio y en el bosque prohibido, a ver si encuentro pistas.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza para mostrarse de acuerdo.

-He organizado una patrulla de aurors y también alerté a los miembros de la orden… o por lo menos los pocos que quedamos- Informé al retrato-. Algunos mortífagos intentaron tomarnos desprevenidos pero hemos logrado controlarlos. Supongo que no esperaban que me movilizara tan rápido. Sin embargo, no se por donde empezar a buscar… aún no hemos conseguido sacarle información al mortífago que capturamos ni tenemos más pistas. Ellos… ellos tienen a Ginny, Dumbledore, ella estaba embarazada- agregué con voz temblorosa.

Miré suplicante a Dumbledore, quien me miró desde su retrato con aquella vista suya que parecía atravesarte con rayos X. Dumbledore siempre había sabido que hacer, el tenía la solución para todo…

-Ten fe Harry, Ginny es fuerte- Dijo suavemente- Extraer recuerdos ocultos de una mente hechizada no es tarea fácil y requiere su tiempo. Pero eventualmente lograrán extraer el paradero de la guarida de Voldemort.

-Pero… el bebé…- dije casi llorando

-Tu más que nadie sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer el amor de una madre cuando la vida de su hijo peligra. Ya te lo he dicho una vez, hace mucho tiempo: no cuentes tus lechuzas antes de verlas llegar.

Bajé la cabeza y dejé que las lágrimas cayeran sobre mi rostro mientras intentaba reponerme. Dumbledore tenía razón. Si yo perdía la fe, entonces todo lo demás se perdería también. En ese momento recordé algo.

-Hay algo más- Susurré levantando la cabeza hacia el retrato-. Hace unas horas hubo un ataque a una familia. Al principio creí que se trataba de una pareja de muggles, pero la mujer era una bruja. Habían asesinado a su esposo y ella había sido gravemente herida por alguna maldición que no supe reconocer, y murió al cabo de unos instantes. Pero su hijo estaba vivo, ella lo había salvado usando su propio cuerpo como escudo, justo como mi madre…-Dije poniendo énfasis en esa última frase-. ¿Qué significa eso?

-Sin dudas, Harry, es una gran coincidencia que precisamente tú, El Niño Que Vivió, haya encontrado a ese bebé. Sin embargo, ya se lo que estás pensando, y la respuesta es no. Tu madre no necesitaba morir la noche en que Voldemort la mató, pero aún así se interpuso entre ti y Lord Voldemort. Es un aspecto de la magia muy complejo y ni siquiera yo sé con exactitud como funciona, pero estoy casi seguro que el niño que encontraste no fue expuesto a la maldición asesina, por lo tanto el escudo de amor no llegó a consumarse.

-Pero entonces, ese niño aún cuenta con la protección de su difunta madre, el escudo seguirá allí hasta que sea necesario. Protegerá al niño de cualquier mal mientras el hechizo dure- Razoné.

-Sin dudas, una teoría interesante- Asintió Dumbledore y, tras una pausa, agregó- Dime Harry, ¿Crees en el destino?

-Después de todo lo que pasé- Conteste con la mirada perdida, recordando la profecía que marcó mi vida-. Claro que creo en el destino. No todo en la vida está predestinado, pero si creo que hay ciertas cosas, las cosas importantes de la vida, que están dispuestas en nuestro camino y tarde o temprano debemos afrontarlas.

-Un razonamiento prodigioso- Halagó el anciano director desde su retrato-. Verás Harry, el destino es, de lejos, la rama más indomable de la magia y probablemente de la que menos entendemos los magos. El destino es indomable y cambiante, pero a su vez sigue un patrón y tiene sus reglas. El patron y la regla principal y más obvia del destino (y la que Lord Voldemort nunca logro entender) es que todos estamos destinados a morir, tarde o temprano. Creo, Harry, y contradiciendo a mis propias palabras, que no es ninguna casualidad que hayas sido tu quien se topó con ese bebé. Creo que deberías cuidarlo y vigilarlo de cerca, apuesto a que podemos esperar grandes cosas de ese niño.

-Entonces creo que el destino tiene un humor muy negro, profesor- Dije sonriendo sarcásticamente-, El niño se llama como mi padre.

Esta vez Dumbledore no dijo nada, sino que se quedó mirándome por un buen rato con el seño fruncido. Mientras el profesor se perdía en sus pensamientos, yo estaba procesando toda la información que había obtenido. Las reliquias, el niño, el amor, el destino. Las reliquias, el niño, el amor, el destino. Las reliquias…

-Profesor-Dije rompiendo el silencio- Hay algo que aún no entiendo. Los mortífagos sólo tienen dos reliquias de la muerte. ¿Cómo es posible que hayan revivido a Voldemort si aún no han cerrado el circulo?

-En realidad, Harry, no creo que Lord Voldemort haya vuelto completamente aún- Sentenció el retrato.

Como lo miraba sin comprender, continuó

-Como ya sabes, Es posible proyectar un… fantasma (a falta de una palabra más apropiada) de una persona que ya está muerta con la piedra de la resurrección, como seguramente los mortifagos han hecho con su señor. Estoy casi seguro, conociendo a Voldemort como lo conozco, que él ha optado, una vez más, por poseer el cuerpo de alguno de sus siervos para poder manifestarse ampliamente frente a todos sus subditos. Pero no, aún no posee un cuerpo propio. Necesita de todas las reliquias para eso.

-Pero, si Voldemort es sólo un fantasma, ¿cómo es que soy capaz de entrar en su mente? Cuando él poseyó a Quirrel, la conexión era apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me ardiera la cicatriz, y eso era cuando aún tenia una parte de su alma en la mía- Contesté

-Como ya te he dicho, Tu y Voldemort han forzado los limites de la magia como ningún otro mago ha hecho. Es lógico que queden marcas en ambos, indiferentemente de que tu alma albergue una parte de la de Voldemort o no. Pero además, Harry, creo que la causa de que la conexión siga viva es tu linaje. Tu eres el descendiente de Ignotus Peverrell, el hermano menor y primer propietario de la capa, y por cuya sangre corría la misma que la de los otros dos hermanos. Además, tu eres el nuevo propietario legitimo de la varita de sauco, lo que hace que tu conexión con las reliquias sea aún mayor. Como Voldemort está usando esos objetos mágicos tan poderosos, cuando en realidad las reliquias te ven a ti como su autentico propietario, tu mente y la de Lord Voldemort continúan conectadas- Concluyó Dumbledore-. Sin duda es algo muy complejo, pero sospecho que se debe a eso.

-Espere espere…-Dije asombrado- ¿Cómo es eso de que las reliquias me ven a mi como su propietario? Creí que sólo era dueño de la capa.

-Y lo eres, Harry, pero no olvides que te ganaste la lealtad de la varita de saúco también. Además, los dueños originales de las reliquias eran eran hermanos. La misma sangre corría por sus venas. Esa sangre es la tuya…las reliquias son tu herencia.

-Entonces… mientras Voldemort las utilice para regenerar su cuerpo…¿mi mente seguirá conectada a la suya?

-En efecto.

-Hay que impedirlo, como sea- Dije con determinación- No deben conseguir la varita.

-No, no deben- asintió Dumbledore.

-Profesor, con su permiso, voy a llevarme la varita cuando me vaya del colegio.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza

-Si, es necesario. De todas maneras te buscaran, ya que necesitan vencerte para ganar su lealtad.

Entonces comprendí. Era por eso que Voldemort interrogaba a Ginny sobre mi paradero, por eso me buscaba tan efusivamente. Él creía que yo tenía la varita. Por eso los mortifagos no habían querido matarme directamente en la mansión Malfoy, sino que habían atacado a Ron y Hermione: me reservaban para el señor tenebroso, para que él consiguiera la lealtad de la varita.

"_Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida"_

-Entonces así tiene que ser- Dije murmurando para mi mismo-. Será mejor que me encargue de eso ahora, se está haciendo tarde y debo volver con Ron, a ver si hay novedades.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, y de pronto su rostro adopto una expresión de gran ternura.

-Fue bueno volverte a ver, Harry. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado. Si encuentras más pistas sobre lo que está haciendo Voldemort, házmelo saber.

-Claro que sí profesor- Respondí sonriéndole.

Me despedí y salí del despacho. Afuera estaba esperándome la profesora McGonnagal sentada en un banco. Claramente estaba impaciente.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo en un tono que me recordaba mucho a mis épocas de estudiante.

-El profesor Dumbledore dijo que prefería explicarle él mismo la situación. Yo debo irme ahora, hay cosas por hacer.

La profesora frunció aún más el seño, pero asintió.

-Cuidate mucho, Harry- dijo en un tono casi maternal.

-Usted ya me conoce profesora, me gusta la vida tranquila y sin problemas- dije sonriendo

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa e ingreso a su despacho. Por mi parte, yo me precipité escaleras abajo y troté hasta llegar a los terrenos del castillo. Una vez allí caminé hasta una porción del terreno al costado del lago, donde se encontraba la tumba de Albus Dumbledore.

Habían crecido dos sauces llorones desde la ultima vez que había estado allí. Uno al pié de cada extremo de la tumba de mármol blanco. Sus hojas se mecían con el viento y le daban un aspecto bastante triste al lugar. Me acerque un poco y me armé de valor. Era la segunda vez que iba a abrir la tumba del profesor, y las dos veces fue por la varita de sauco.

Respiré ondo y tocando el bloque con una mano dije:

-Necesito tu ayuda.

Al instante el sepulcro comenzó a vibrar. Una fina hendidura apareció en la parte superior de lo que antes aprecia un bloque macizo de mármol. Poco a poco la tapa se fue levantando hasta que por fin flotó hacia un costado y se quedó allí, levitando fantasmagóricamente en el aire.

Di un paso adelante y me incliné sobre la tumba. Si bien acababa de hablar con su retrato, ver al Dumbledore de carne y hueso muerto y pálido como el mármol donde descansaba era bastante shockeante. Lo impresionante es que estaba perfectamente conservado, y si no fuera por el color de su piel, uno podría decir que estaba durmiendo.

Decidido a no postergar más esa visión, enfoqué mi atención en la varita. Para mi alivio, seguía en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado después de la guerra: junto al pecho del profesor, debajo de sus manos entrelazadas. Estiré mi brazo y levanté los suyos. Era espeluznantemente impresionante lo frío y duros que estaban. Tomé la varita y retrocedí unos pasos.

-Gracias, profesor- Dije.

Al instante la tapa de la tumba comenzó a flotar de regreso al sepulcro. Cuando se hubo colocada, volvió a parecer un bloque de mármol macizo.

Miré a la varita de saúco. Sentía un calor extraño que provenía de ella, seguramente estaba contenta de volver a tener un propietario vivo y que le dé uso.

-Quizá seas la varita más poderosa del mundo, pero das más problemas de los que solucionas- Le dije mientras la examinaba un poco.

La guardé en el bolsillo de la túnica, junto a mi varita de acebo y fénix. Bueno, en teoría la de saúco también era mía, pero no me sentía muy cómodo usándola. Me alejé de la tumba y me encaminé hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Ahora necesitaba pistas.

Llamé a la puerta de la casa del guardabosques y esperé. Como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, se escucharon ladridos de Fang desde el otro lado, y un Hagrid que lo reprendía:

-¡Cállate perro estupido! Déjame abrir la puerta. ¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Hagrid, Harry- respondí

-¿Harry…?- Exclamó sorprendido mientras abría la puerta. Pronto su sorpresa se trasnformó en felicidad al tiempo que Fang me saltaba encima e intentaba llenarme de babas la cara-. ¡Que alegría verte! ¿Qué esas haciendo en Hogwarts?

-Eso venía a contarte Hagrid- Dije mientras me hacia pasar-. Es una larga historia…

-En ese caso, déjame que prepare algo de té, ¿Quieres?- Ofreció el guardabosques

-Por favor- Asentí agradecido.

Mientras Hagrid preparaba el té, yo inicie mi relato. Comencé a contarle el sueño que había tenido y el primer ataque de los mortífagos. Ignore los insultos que lanzaba contra Lucius Malfoy y lo ayudé a reparar la tetera que se le había caído cuando le confesé que se habían llevado a Ginny. Le conté casi todo, a excepción de algunas de las cosas que había hablado con Dumbledore y no mencioné en ningún momento a las Reliquias de la Muerte, así como tampoco mi visita a la tumba de Dumbledore.

-Y hay algo más… -Concluí-. Es probable que los mortifagos se hayan llevado algo, que estaba oculto en el bosque prohibido… ¿Tienes alguna idea de si alguien ingreso recientemente en el bosque?

El seño de Hagrid se frunció mientras intentaba recordar.

-No, ningún mortífago podría entrar en Hogwarts sin ser detectado, Harry, lo sabes- Dijo-. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, hace cosa de un año hubo un gran alboroto entre las criaturas del bosque.

-¿En serio?- Dije inclinándome sobre la mesa

-Si, pero yo no le daría importancia, ya sabes que los centauros suelen ser demasiado supersticiosos-Dijo el guardabosques mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana.

-Pero, ¿De que se trataba?- Pregunté ansioso.

-Decían que había algo oscuro en el bosque, algo muy oscuro. Ciertamente hubo un area en el bosque que los animales evitaban, y en donde las plantas dejaron de crecer.

La profesora McGonnagall llamó a un experto en artes oscuras para que investigara. Yo no le confiaba nada a ese bastardo de Borgin, pero de todas formas hizo bien su trabajo, cuando se fue todo volvió a la normalidad después de unas semanas.

-Espera… ¿dijiste Burke? ¿El de Borgin y Burke's?- exclamé sorprendido.

-El mismo-Confirmó Hagrid-. Dijo que había una maldición muy poderosa y que logró contrarrestarla. Supuse que los mortifagos la habían dejado allí la noche de la guerra.

-Si, seguramente fue eso- Mentí mientras intentaba ocultar mi impotencia. Era increíble que hubieran dejado entrar a un hombre como Borgin a Hagrid, será mejor que me vaya, hay muchas cosas por hacer…

-Si que lo hay- Asintió.- Harry, ya lo derrotaste una vez. Confio en ti, se que lo volverás a vencer.

Le sonreí a mi amigo y salí de la cabaña. El sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse. Ya era demasiado tarde para ir al callejón Knockturn.

Caminé por los terrenos del colegio y atravesé la puerta. La profesora McGonnagal les había dado permiso para abrirse ante mí.

Una vez que me hube alejado lo suficiente, desaparecí y volví a aparecer frente a la casa de Ron. Al ingresar en ella descubrí que mi amigo no estaba, y que me había dejado una nota.

_Querido Harry:_

_El niño se ha dormido hace unos cinco minutos. He intentado averiguar sobre su familia pero no hay ningún registro de ella. La madre se llamaba Kathleen Melisa Everlost, pero al parecer nunca registró su matrimonio ni el nacimiento de su bebé. Tampoco hay datos sobre la familia de ella. Es muy raro, aunque seguiremos investigando mañana. Fui a visitar a Hermione y a llevarle las noticias, seguro que se va a sorprender con lo del bebé._

_Con cariño,_

_Ron._

_PD: ya le di de comer, ¡intenta no despertarlo!_

Dejé la nota sobre la mesa y ingresé en el cuarto de mi amigo. Había acostado al bebé en su cama, improvisando unas barandas en los bordes para que no se cayera. Tan pronto como puse un pié en el cuarto, James se despertó y empezó a llorar.

-Shh, no llores- Le dije suavemente mientras lo alzaba entre mis brazos. Pareció calmarse un poco.

Decidí que le haría bien tomar un poco de aire fresco, así que volví al jardín. El sol casi se había puesto en el horizonte. Mientras mecía a James en mis brazos para que volviera a dormir, pensaba en todo lo que había descubierto.

Voldemort había descubierto por fin la existencia de las reliquias de la muerte, y había iniciado una cacería que desembocaba en mí. Mi destino y el del señor tenebroso volvían a entrecruzarse. Al final del camino sólo veía otro enfrentamiento entre nosotros dos. Sabía que nadie saldría ileso de la tormenta que se acercaba. Pensé en toda la sangre que había sido derramada la última vez y me prometí a mi mismo hacer todo lo posible por impedir que volviera a suceder.

-Sabes James- le dije al bebé, que me miraba desde la seguridad de mis brazos-. Algún día vas a pensar que la vida es injusta, que a todos nos pasan cosas que no merecemos que nos pasen. Pero quiero que sepas que la vida no es injusta, pero si existe gente malvada que hace que la vida sea injusta, y es a esas personas contra las que debemos alzar nuestras varitas y enfrentarlas, porque ningún tirano es tan malvado como la gente que lo deja existir sin hacer nada al respecto.

Dejé la frase en el aire, sabiendo que el niño era demasiado joven para entender lo que decía. Nos quedamos así un buen rato, viendo al sol ocultarse y dar paso a la noche. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sólo necesitaba el paradero de Voldemort para acabar con todo esto.

Pero hasta entonces, seguiría investigando: Borgin y Burke's era mi próxima parada.


	10. La Historia De Borgin

Fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que, al día siguiente cuando llegué al ministerio, tanto el profesor Dumbledore como la profesora McGonagall habían decidido colocar el otro retrato del anciano director nada más y nada menos que en mi despacho. Claro que esto levantó muchas sospechas entre aquellos que no conocían la existencia del regreso de Voldemort, pero que habían escuchado rumores de desapariciones y asesinatos por todo el país. Como era de esperarse, Dashner se quejó abiertamente sobre la decisión de Dumbledore argumentando que él era el jefe de Aurors y quien manejaba más información, y que por lo tanto era en su despacho en donde el director debería estar. Podría haber estado un largo rato lanzando peroratas e insinuaciones si Dumbledore no hubiera remarcado que era suya la decisión y haciéndole entender (muy educadamente, por supuesto) que no meta sus narices donde no debe y se concentre en lo que tiene que hacer.

Otra buena parte de la mañana se esfumó en una larga charla con Kingsley sobre lo que había descubierto en Hogwarts. Tuve que modificar generosamente el relato para ocultar la existencia de las reliquias y dando a entender que todo lo que quería Voldemort era recuperar la varita de Dumbledore. Creo que el ministro sospechó que algo no cerraba, pero sin embargo no lo expreso abiertamente.

-Hay algo más Kingsley- dije al final.-Creo que deberías poner a Ron como nuevo líder de la patrulla anti-Voldemort.

-Harry, tu eres el más indicado para comb…- Empezó el ministro

-Ya lo se- dije cortando la frase por la mitad.- Pero es que debo seguir buscando más pistas sobre el paradero de Voldemort, y es algo que debo hacer yo solo. No tengo tiempo para encargarme de las dos cosas a la vez, y sólo le puedo confiar la patrulla a Ron. Él también me ayudo a derrotar a Voldemort la última vez y sabrá manejarse muy bien.

La discusión se extendió un buen rato, pero al final Kingsley terminó cediendo.

-Y una última cosa, si no es mucho pedir- Dije.-Creo que el señor Borgin, de Borgin y Burke´s podría tener algo de información útil. Aunque es poco probable que me la dé a la ligera…¿Crees que podrías darme una orden de arresto, para motivarlo a que coopere?

Kingsley pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Borgin? Bueno… lo cierto es que ha cometido algún que otro crimen menor. Está bien, si crees que es necesario, dame unos minutos para hacerla.

Asentí agradecido como respuesta.

Una hora más tarde me encontraba caminando por el callejón knockturn. Pasé por varios negocios antes de llegar a mi destino. Uno más extraño que el otro. Una vez que divisé la tienda a la que me dirigía, me acomodé el pelo para que se notara bien mi cicatriz.

Cuando entre lo primero que note fue que muy poco había cambiado desde la última vez que había visto aquel lugar, aquella vez cuando habíamos seguido a Draco para ver que tramaba. Borgin se encontraba tras el mostrador, limpiando un objeto de bronce que no paraba de chillar.

-Ya, cállate, nadie te va a comprar si te sigues portando así- Decía el vendedor. Levanto la vista cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y preguntó cuando me acerqué a él: -¿Qué desea?

-Información- Respondí muy serio.

Borgin frunció el seño y fue entonces cuando se fijó en mi cicatriz.

-Pero si es el gran Harry Potter- dijo con tono burlón- No se que estas buscando, pero no eres bienvenido en esta tienda, y puedes irte olvidando de recibir algo de mí.

-Te propongo un trato…-dije mirándolo a los ojos.- Todo el historial de tus crímenes será borrado, si tú me das información que valga la pena sobre qué hiciste con la piedra que te llevaste de Hogwarts.

Borgin pareció sorprenderse.

-Vaya, no tenía idea que Harry Potter conocía la existencia de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Menos aún que estaba interesado en ellas.

-Borgin, te lo estoy advirtiendo. Tengo una orden para llevarte a Azkaban en este momento- Conteste tajante sacando la orden de uno de los bolsillos de mi túnica.

El viejo vendedor clavó sus pequeños ojos en aquél pergamino. Pude notar que se había puesto muy nervioso.

-Espere un momento- Dijo al fin, mientras se acercaba a la puerta del local y la cerraba con llave, al tiempo que colocaba el letrero de "Cerrado". – Acompáñeme- dijo ingresando en la parte trasera de la tienda.

Lo seguí con cautela. Aquel lugar podía estar lleno de trampas y tenía demasiada experiencia en este tipo de situaciones como para andar despreocupadamente.

Borgin corrió una cortina (bastante sucia por cierto) e ingresamos a una pequeña habitación en donde había una mesa cuadrada repleta de viejos libros. No había ventanas.

El anciano vendedor encendió una vela, dándole al lugar un aspecto mucho más lúgubre y, una vez que hubo apilado los libros en un rincón, tomó asiento y esperó a que yo lo imitara.

-¿Por qué aquí?- dije con precaución.

-Sobre los temas que le voy a hablar, Sr. Potter, es mejor hacerlo lejos de la luz del sol.

"_viejo chiflado" _pensé mientras tomaba asiento frente a Borgin.

-Hace muchos años- Comenzó con voz profunda.- muchos años antes que los tiempos de Salazar Slytherin, existieron tres hermanos…

-Si, los hermanos Peverell de la fábula, eso ya lo sé- Interrumpí

-Pero lo que usted no sabe, Sr. Potter, es lo que realmente pasó con esos hermanos.

Hizo una pausa mientras yo lo miraba intrigado.

-¿Qué diría usted, Sr. Potter, si le dijera que la Muerte es más que un hecho biológico? ¿Qué pensaría usted si le dijera que la Muerte tiene su propio mundo? ¿Qué decidiría creer se le dijera que tres hermanos se adentraron en aquel mundo y lograron regresar al nuestro?

-Diría que usted está loco.

-Dígame, Sr. Potter, ¿Nunca ha pensado en por qué la magia tiene sus limitaciones? ¿Alguna vez se ha preguntado por qué cuando una persona muere, ningún hechizo puede devolverle la vida?

Volvió a hacer una pausa, esperando a que yo contestara, aunque no sabía que decir.

-Porque el alma no puede existir si el cuerpo es destruido- dije al fin

-Pero, si fuera sólo por eso, ¿no podría un hechizo reparar el daño físico y ya?

Volví a guardar silencio.

-Al morir, el alma pertenece para siempre al mundo de los muertos. Nadie jamás ha podido regresar. Nadie…excepto los hermanos Peverell.

La magia procede de aquel mundo, Sr. Potter. Fueron aquellos hermanos los primeros magos de la historia. Y nacieron siendo muggles.

La luz de la vela se agito un poco con una brisa, y le dio al rostro del anciano un aspecto muy sombrío.

Era muy extraño lo que acababa de decir. Según mis clases de Historia de la Magia, los magos existieron desde siempre.

-Muy poco se sabe de lo que realmente hicieron los Peverell en el mundo de la Muerte- Continuó Borgin.- Es muy probable que yo sea el único que posea esta información… los años en este negocio traen rumores muy extraños, Sr. Potter. Uno no suele prestarles mucha atención, dado que suelen ser mentiras, pero el relato de las reliquias es el único que se repetía con relativa frecuencia.

Un día ingreso a este local un hombre que aseguraba poseer el diario de Gryffindor. Cuando lo revisé comprobé que era un manuscrito muy antiguo, escrito en runas, aunque no de Gryffindor, sino de Beedle el Bardo.

En este punto ya había perdido toda cautela y estaba absorto por las palabras del anciano vendedor.

-¿Aún lo tiene?- pregunté

-No- contesto Borgin con amargura- lo perdí hace muchos años mientras buscaba otros objetos de valor en uno de mis viajes por el mundo… aún así, los años no me han hecho olvidar su contenido.

Sin embargo, el manuscrito era un código. Hablaba del origen del mundo, de la vida y de la muerte. Y al final, se centraba en esta última. Por lo que pude descifrar, Beedle afirmaba que nuestro mundo y el de la Muerte eran dos dimensiones completamente distintas una de la otra, pero conectadas entre sí por una fuerza mágica superior a cualquiera que conozcamos. Remarcaba que, a pesar de ser dos mundos diferentes, cada uno dependía del otro. Ninguno de los dos mundos puede sobrevivir sin el otro.

Hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas, mientras yo cavilaba sobre la última frase…

-También en un momento mencionaba algo sobre "Las puertas de Dios"- dijo ahora hablando como para el mismo. Se notaba que siempre había querido compartir esa información.- Nunca supe lo que quiso decir con eso…

-¿Las puertas de Dios?- pregunté extrañado. Hasta donde sabía, todos los magos (o al menos todos aquellos que no vienen de familia muggle) eran ateos.

-Si…lo que yo pude traducir, decía algo así como: _"… Y ambos mundos se encontrarán en Las Puertas de Dios(...) ningún mortal puede sobrevivir a su encuentro sin la aceptación de La Gran Sombra…". _Supongo que se refiere al paso de un alma desde este mundo al otro.

En cuanto a las reliquias, Beedle daba a entender que eran tres objetos que pertenecían a aquel mundo. De alguna forma, los tres hermanos lograron entrar allí estando todavía vivos. Lo que es más, consiguieron regresar aquí, portando cada uno una de las reliquias.

La fabula dice que el hermano mayor y el del medio murieron poco después, pero en realidad, fue al cabo de unos años. Durante ese tiempo cada uno de los tres hermanos adquirió un inmenso poder mágico, completamente nuevo para ellos y para cualquiera en este mundo. Sin embargo, los tres hermanos estuvieron malditos toda su vida. La muerte los persiguió sin cesar. Aun así consiguieron escapar de sus garras el tiempo suficiente para tener varios hijos cada uno, Algunos, bastardos de mujeres que encontraban en bares, otros de sus parejas. Fue una sorpresa para ellos descubrir que sus hijos nacían con los mismos poderes que ellos.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que…

-Si, señor Potter, los magos somos descendientes de cada uno de ellos.

-Pero creí que existían muy pocos descendientes directos de los Peverell- dije pensando en mi charla con Dumbledore.

-La sangre se fue mezclando mucho a través de los siglos. Se sabe que Antioch y Cadmus tuvieron muchos bastardos…tantos que ni ellos sabían con exactitud cuantos, aunque sólo se tiene registro de un único hijo de Ignotus: Merlín.

-¿¡Merlín era hijo de Ignotus Peverell!?- exclame muy sorprendido.

-Claro que sí. Eso explica la antigua leyenda de que su padre era un demonio, ¿no crees? Aprendió de su padre a controlar la magia y fue el creador de la primera varita auténtica… bueno, o la primera después de la varita de saúco.

Así que yo era descendiente de nada más y nada menos que del gran Merlín… esa no la había visto venir.

-¿Qué más decía Beedle de las reliquias?- pregunté ansioso

-Las describía como tres objetos de gran poder, de hecho, fueron ellas las que le otorgaron poderes mágicos a los Peverell. Aunque también mencionaba que estaban malditas, pues la muerte deseaba recuperarlas a toda costa. No mencionaba con exactitud que sucedía si uno las juntaba todas, aunque todos los otros rumores afirman que lo convierten a uno en…

-Señor de la Muerte, si, eso lo sé- dije interrumpiéndolo.

Ambos guardamos silencio por un rato.

-Me la robaron- dijo Borgin en voz baja al fin.

-¿Qué?

-La piedra, la piedra de la resurrección, me la robaron hace unos meses… debería haber sido mas cuidadoso…

-Creo que sé quien fue- dije midiendo mis palabras.

Los ojos de Borgin se abrieron como platos de la emoción

-¿Sabes donde está? ¿¡QUIEN FUE!?- exclamó levantándose de la silla con increíble rapidez para un hombre de su edad.

Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta porqué Borgin me había contado tanto. Podía notar en su mirada, en su desfigurado rostro surcado de venas hinchadas por la ira que ese hombre había pasado su vida con un único propósito: reunir las tres reliquias de la muerte. El era, en realidad, un buscador, como lo había sido Xenophilius Lovegood.

-Lucius Malfoy- conteste sin alterarme.

En el rostro de Borgin apareció una mueca muy distinta a la que había mostrado antes: horror.

-Entonces el… el planea….

-Revivir a Lord Voldemort, algo que hace unas semanas ha logrado- sentencié.

El anciano frente a mí pareció hacerse aún mas viejo, se puso completamente pálido y las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

-El… el me matará si se entera que yo.. que yo lo he dicho esto….-dijo tartamudeando.- no puedo dejar que….

Realizo un movimiento curioso con su mano, sorprendiéndome otra vez con su velocidad. Apenas tuve un instante para reaccionar.

-¡_AVADA KEDABRA!- _gritó

Pero yo ya había volteado la mesa y echado detrás de ella. La maldición pasó de largo, atravesó la cortina y fue a estrellarse contra alguno de los estantes del local, destrozándolo.

La vela había volado por los aires y se había apagado, dejando la habitación en la oscuridad total. Veloz como un relámpago, salí de detrás de la mesa y apunte mi varita hacia donde creía que se encontraba mi atacante.

_-¡Desmaius_!- grité. Un golpe sordo me hizo saber que había dado en el blanco.

Terminé de incorporarme y descorrí la cortina para que entrara un poco de luz. Borgin yacía en el piso, del otro lado de la pequeña habitación.

Me acerqué a él y levante mi varita. Había estado mal en querer matarme, pero aún así el hombre tenía razón. Si los mortífagos se enteraban que me había contado todo lo que me dijo, probablemente lo matarían.

_-¡Obliviate!_- Exclame midiendo la potencia de mi hechizo para sólo eliminar de su memoria nuestra conversación

Una vez que lo hice, lo llevé hasta la parte delantera de la tienda, detrás del mostrador. Reparé los estantes que la maldición asesina había destruido. Cambié el letrero de "Cerrado" por el de "Abierto" y le quité la traba a la puerta. Volví con el vendedor y apuntándolo una vez más con la varita susurré:

_-¡Ennervate!._

El anciano se levantó murmurando cosas como ¿Qué pasó? y ¿Qué mierda…?

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere?- dijo cuando se hubo incorporado y fijado en mí.

Rápidamente levante una mano hacia mi cabello y lo acomodé para que tapara mi cicatriz.

-Nadie, queria saber donde esta el callejón Diagon- Explique fingiendo un acento extraño.

-Siga derecho por el camino, hacia arriba- dijo malhumorado- Extranjeros…- murmuro para sí.

-Gracias- le dije, y me salí del local.

Afuera se había nublado, y parecía que estaba apunto de llover. Me alejé un poco de las ventanas del local mientras pensaba en todo lo que me había dicho Borgin. Saqué la orden de arresto y la prendí fuego con un hechizo. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre me había dado lo que yo quería, y un trato es un trato.

Pensé en el próximo paso, aunque no se me ocurría nada mejor que contarles a Ron y a Hermione sobre lo que había averiguado.

Me desaparecí y aparecí en la sala de recepción de San Mungo. Me dirigí al cuarto piso y tras recorrer algunos pasillos llegué a mi destino. Toqué la puerta y la voz de mi amiga me respondió con un "Adelante".

Me sorprendió verla cambiada con ropa de calle, de pié y organizando sus cosas. Ron estaba ayudándola.

-¡Harry! Que bueno verte, Ron dijo que estuviste muy ocupado para poder venir. Hoy me dieron el alta.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!- dije sonriente mientras los saludaba a los dos.

-Bueno, cuéntanos ¿Qué averiguaste en Borgin y Burke's?

Me senté en una de las sillas que había allí y comencé mi relato. Como era de esperar, recibí muchos suspiros y chasqueos de lengua por parte de Hermione y muecas de asombro de Ron.

-Es obvio que estaba mintiendo para que no lo arrestes, Harry- dijo Hermione una vez que terminé de hablar.

-Vamos amor- dijo Ron- Ya sabemos que las reliquias son reales.

-Son objetos mágicos muy poderosos, sí, pero de ahí a creer que provienen del "mundo de los muertos"… por favor….- dijo ella como si fuera obvio que era una ridiculez.

- Hermione, él parecía hablar muy en serio, y no es fácil inventar semejante historia tan fácil.

-¡Quizá el lo creía, pero eso no significa que sea cierto!- exclamo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¡No hay ninguna prueba histórica que avale semejante fábula! Además, hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora. Harry ¿has pensado que hacer con el bebé? Ron dice que no hay ni rastro de su verdadera familia.

-No lo sé- contesté- seguiremos buscando hasta que…

Pero algo me interrumpió por la puerta entro una bola de luz plateada, que me hizo sobresaltar hasta que comprendí lo que era.

El patronus tomó forma de lince y hablo con la voz profunda de Kingsley:

-Harry, logramos extraer los recuerdos del mortífago. Ven al ministerio cuanto antes.

Dicho eso el patronus se esfumó.

Nos miramos entre los tres. Mi corazón se aceleró mientras recibía un shock de adrenalina por la emoción.

Por fin sabría donde estaba Ginny.


	11. En El Reino de la Muerte

Una tormenta impresionante descargaba su furia sobre Londres. Afuera, los muggles corrían a sus casas buscando refugio, mientras un viento huracanado les arrojaba pesadas gotas de lluvia y los terribles truenos amenazaban con rasgar la propia tierra. Dentro, en el ministerio, las ventanas mágicas representaban la gran tempestad con nubarrones descomunales y destellos de relámpago.

Me encontraba en el despacho del ministro. Dentro de la habitación circular se encontraba también Ron, Dashner (el jefe de aurors) y el mismo Kingsley. Habíamos formado una especie de ronda alrededor del escritorio, sobre el cual se encontraba un pensadero. No se trataba de un gran cáliz antiguo y con joyas como el de Dumbledore, sino que este era una especie de copa de cuello muy largo, completamente negro, y de boca lo suficientemente ancha como para introducir la cabeza en ella.

En la habitación había un aura de gran tensión.

-Creí que le habían extraído los recuerdos- dije apretando los puños.

-No podía contártelo todo por patronus, Harry- Dijo Kingsley con su voz grave y pausada. –Existía la posibilidad de que el mensaje lo escuchara alguien que no debía.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué le sacaron?- Preguntó Ron

-No estoy seguro- Respondió Dashner.- Parece ser una especie de recuerdo pero… diferente.

-¿En qué sentido?- Pregunté

-Bueno, para empezar, solo se va a dejar ser visto por una sola persona (sí Harry, vos) y por lo demás, no lo sé, no tiene la consistencia que tendría que tener un recuerdo. La única similitud que tiene es que lo sacamos de la memoria de ese mortífago, sino juraría que es alguna especie de hechizo congelado.

-Magia negra- Sentenció Kingsley

En ese momento Hermione entro en el despacho silenciosamente y se colocó junto a su marido sin decir nada. Ella había ido a dejar a James con la familia de Ron por cuestiones de seguridad, no podíamos dejar al bebé solo en la casa.

Me quedé mirando el frasco donde se encontraba el supuesto recuerdo. Era verdad que saltaba a simple vista que no se trataba de uno común y silvestre, era negro y parecía anormalmente pesado.

-Supongo que sólo hay una manera de averiguar qué es- Dije al fin.

-Harry, es muy arriesgado, no sabemos qué podría pasar- Me advirtió Kingsley

-Si no lo intento volveremos a quedarnos sin ninguna pista, y Ginny ya lleva demasiado tiempo en manos de Voldemort- Sentencié en un tono que no admitía discusiones.

Me acerqué al escritorio y tome el frasco. Casi podía sentir la preocupación de todos, sobretodo de mis dos amigos, pero era algo que tenía que hacerse. Destapé el recipiente y vertí su contenido en el pensadero. El contenido pseudo-gaseoso pseudo-líquido se agitó en su interior. Levante la vista hacia el ministro, le guiñe un ojo en gesto de confianza y me incline sobre el pensadero.

Dolor. El dolor más grande que jamás había sentido golpeó mi cuerpo como una ráfaga mientras mi mente se sumergía en aquel recuerdo. Sentía como si miles de millones de cuchillos fueran cortando mi carne, empezando por mi cicatriz y bajando por el resto del cuerpo. Y luego calor, demasiado calor. Estaba en llamas. Grite, grite tan fuerte como podía pero nadie me escuchaba. Todo estaba oscuro. Las nubes negras se agitaban a mi alrededor. Comprendí que estaba cayendo, pero no me importaba, quizá la caída me matara y así el dolor desaparecería. Iba a volverme loco por la agonía…

Y entonces el dolor desapareció, y descubrí que estaba tirado en posición fetal en alguna especie de túnel, demasiado débil para levantarme, aun temblando por las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar. A lo lejos había una luz cegador , y recorriendo el piso de adoquines se acercaba una figura alta y encapuchada.

Intente incorporarme pero mi cuerpo se debatía en espasmos violentos que me arrojaban al piso de nuevo. La figura estaba cada vez más cerca.

Una fuerza invisible me levanto y me estampo de espaldas contra la pared del túnel, no podía hacer ningún movimiento.

La figura se puso frente a mí, y se bajó la capucha.

El rostro blanco como una calavera con forma de serpiente de Lord Voldemort apareció ante mis ojos.

Una furia sobrehumana recorrió mi cuerpo. Intente abalanzarme sobre él, moverme, alcanzar mi varita, pero aquella fuerza me lo impedía.

-Harry…Poter- Dijo Voldemort- Al fin.

-¡Tú estás muerto!- grité

-Oh sí, claro que lo estoy. Y en este momento, tú también lo estas.

La ira que sentía me impedía siquiera intentar comprender lo que acababa de decirme, aunque siguió hablando como si nada.

-Bueno, no enteramente muerto, todavía- En ese momento su rostro evocó la sonrisa más terrible y aterradora que jamás había visto- Pero lo que tienes ante tus ojos, Potter, es el reino de la Muerte.

Un dolor indescriptible volvió a explotar desde mi cicatriz hacia el resto de mi cuerpo. Grité tan fuerte como podía.

-Duele, ¿verdad?- Decía El Señor Tenebroso- TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA POTTER, DUELE ¿¡NO ES ASÍ!?

-¡SI!- Grité sin poder evitarlo.

El dolor se detuvo, mientras las carcajadas de Voldemort resonaban en el túnel.

-Voy a matarte Harry Potter.

-No…

-Voy a matarte, pero primero voy a destruir todo lo que amas, empezando por esa puta traidora de la sangre.

-¡NOOO!

-¡SILENCIO!

La rabia de Lord Voldemort me golpeo con más espasmos de dolor, y cuando estos terminaron ya estaba demasiado débil como para seguir gritando, mi cabeza colgaba inerte y mi cuerpo solo se sostenía en posición de crucifixión gracias a aquella fuerza.

-Vas a desear nunca haber nacido Harry Potter, voy a destruir todo tu mundo y al final vas a suplicarme que te mate. Pero no lo voy a hacer, no mereces esa piedad. Voy a obligarte a ver como asesino a todos los traidores, esclavizo todos los muggles y castigo a todos los magos que no se unan a mí, y no podrás hacer nada, ¡NADA! Y cuando ya haya cumplido mi destino, solo entonces te mataré. Lenta y dolorosamente.

-No puedes… tú estás muerto…-Logré murmurar.

-Sólo estoy atrapado en este maldito lugar. Y lo único que necesito para salír de aquí son las Reliquias de la Muerte. Y la última que falta la tienes tú.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo lo sé?- El Señor Tenebroso volvió a sonreír. – Lord Voldemort lo sabe todo, Potter. Leí tu mente en cuanto entraste en el pensadero. Sé de tu conversación con Dumbledore, que te llevaste su varita, que visitaste a Borgin… por si te interesa, fui yo quien robó el diario de Bleedle. Si Potter, también sé donde te estás escondiendo, y cuando mis mortifagos te encuentren y te quiten la varita de saúco, volveré a la vida para atormentarte incluso en tus sueños.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ GINNY?- grité

-No te preocupes, sigue viva. Quiero matarla yo mismo y que tú estés ahí para verlo.

-Que te jodan… ¡QUE TE JODAN!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué me jodan? ¿QUE ME JODAN? ¡ESTAS MUERTO HARRY POTTER, MUERTO!

Lord Voldemort estiró una mano y tocó mi cicatriz. Otra vez el dolor invadió todo mi ser. Sentía como si me hubiesen tirado metal fundido en la cabeza. El túnel empezaba a desvanecerse, las sombras parecían desgarrarlo. Lord Voldemort reía en una carcajada más terrible mis propios gritos de agonía. En mi mente apareció Ginny, esposada de pies y manos en una pared rocosa, frente a un lago oscuro, iluminado por una lejana luz verde. Ella estaba completamente desnuda, pero su cuerpo estaba desfigurado por cortes horribles, algunos que aún sangraban. Su vientre demostraba su avanzado embarazo, pero eso no había inspirado piedad en sus torturadores. La visión desapareció y el dolor se incrementó. Volvía a estar sumido en sombras giratorias, Voldemort y el túnel ya no existían. Solo existía el dolor…

Abrí los ojos. Una Hermione con el rostro hinchado por las lágrimas se encontraba arriba mío. Comprendí que volvía a estar en el despacho, aunque tirado de espaldas en el suelo. Me encontraba débil, muy débil.

-Harry, ¿qué pasó? –Preguntó Ron preocupado

-Estuviste horas tirado en el piso retorciéndote y gritando- Asintió Hermione con la voz quebrada por el llanto.- Creí que ibas a…

-Estoy bien… estoy- Dije al tiempo que intentaba incorporarme, pero estaba tan débil que ese esfuerzo tan pequeño bastó para que perdiera el conocimiento.

Cuando volví a despertarme, no abrí los ojos inmediatamente. Sentía que estaba sobre una superficie suave y muy cómoda, pero mi cuerpo estaba muy débil y adolorido, sentía que el más mínimo movimiento haría que aquel dolor regresara.

De pronto mi memoria volvió y abrí los ojos.

Me encontraba en el cuarto de huéspedes, en la casa de Ron y Hermione. Me incorporé con un gran esfuerzo, pero tan pronto como me puse de pie, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y tuve que volver a dejarme caer en la cama.

Me armé de valor y volví a intentarlo. Esta vez logré mantenerme de pie, pero el mundo seguía dando vueltas. Camine a tropezones hacia la puerta y salí al pasillo. Me apoye contra la pared y seguí caminando lentamente.

Encontré a mis amigos sentados junto a la chimenea, habían estado hablando de algo que no comprendía, mientras tomaban una taza de té. Pero al verme ambos se levantaron rápidamente.

-¡Harry!- Exclamó Ron caminando hacia mí- Deberías estar descansando.

-No tienes buen aspecto- Asintió Hermione tomándome de la mano y llevándome a una de sus comodas butacas para que tomara asiento.- ¿Qué pasó Harry? ¿Qué viste en el recuerdo?

-No hay tiempo- Conseguí articular.- Tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?- Preguntó Ron confundido.

-Él sabe dónde estamos- Cada instante que pasaba me sentía más y más débil, tenía miedo de volver a perder el conocimiento.

-¿Quién Harry? ¿Qué pasa?- Por el tono cariñoso y casi infantil que uso Hermione, me di cuenta que creía que estaba delirando por la fiebre o algo así

-Lord Voldemort… él viene…

Mis amigos guardaron silencio, de pronto el ambiente de la habitación dejó de ser cálido y se puso muy tenso.

-Harry, ¿Qué viste?- Murmuró Hermione

-A Voldemort- Estaba tan cansado que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos- Él leyó mi mente… dijo que iba a mandar a sus mortífagos… tenemos que irnos.

Tras un silencio de unos segundos, Ron volvió a hablar:

-Harry eso es imposible, si Voldemort ya recupero su cuerpo, tendría que haber estado delante de ti para poder leer tu mente.

-No hay tiempo… tenemos que irnos… tenemos…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, una gran explosión voló la pared opuesta a la que estábamos. Los tres salimos despedidos por los aires y nos golpeamos bruscamente contra la chimenea. Afuera, caminando a través de la terrible tormenta se acercaban unas ocho figuras encapuchadas y con máscara.

La adrenalina golpeó mi corazón y alejó el cansancio y la debilidad como si nunca hubieran existido. Había que actuar rápidamente.

Palpé mis bolsillos buscando mi varita, pero esta no estaba allí. Tampoco la varita de saúco.

-¡Mi varita! ¿¡Donde está mi varita!?- Grite mientras me incorporaba.

-¡En tu cuarto, en la mesita!- Respondió Hermione mientras sacaba la suya y sin perder el tiempo ella y su esposo comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones hacia los intrusos.

Salí corriendo hacia el pasillo. Tan pronto como di dos pasos un destello verde pasó rozando mi cabeza, y tuve que agacharme, pero no me detuve para nada.

En el momento en el que volví a entrar en mi cuarto otra gran explosión se escuchó al otro lado de la casa. No perdí el tiempo y tome mis varitas. La de acebo y pluma de fénix y la de saúco.

Volví al living. Los mortífagos ya habían ingresado en la casa por el gran agujero que habían abierto y estaban rodeando a Ron y Hermione mientras se cuidaban de sus maldiciones.

_Bombarda máxima_ pensé apuntando con la varita de saúco a la sección del techo que estaba sobre los mortífagos. La potencia del hechizo hizo que el techo se desplomara sobre los atacantes, quienes tuvieron que desviar los cascotes con sus varitas, aunque uno no fue suficientemente rápido y quedo aplastado por un gran trozo de viga.

Aproveche la confusión para llegar con mis amigos.

-Salgamos, ¡Ahora!- les dije.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y realizaron movimientos idénticos con sus varitas apuntando hacia la chimenea. Esta se rajo por la mitad y reveló una salida oculta. Los tres nos apresuramos a pasar por ella mientras los mortifagos volvían a lanzarnos maldiciones. Una alcanzó mi pierna y me produjo un corte tan profundo que sentía que llegaba hasta el hueso. Grite de dolor pero seguí adelante. Mis amigos ya se encontraban corriendo por el campo hacia el alambrado, después del cual podríamos desaparecernos.

Cada paso que daba era una terrible agonía, mi pierna parecía todo el tiempo apunto de fallarme, pero seguí adelante. La tormenta estallaba sobre mi cabeza, y las maldiciones pasaban rozándome. Ya casi llegaba…

Algo explotó detrás de mí y me lanzo por los aires. Cuando aterrice, sentí como varias de mis costillas se rompían. Me di cuenta que la varita de saúco se me había caído de la mano. No podía respirar. La sangre inundaba mis pulmones.

Los mortífagos estaban a unos treinta metros de mí, no tardarían en alcanzarme.

Sentí unas manos que me tomaban de las axilas y me alzaban. Eran Ron y Hermione.

Me arrastraron fuera de los límites de su casa. Yo ya había perdido todo sentido del tiempo y del lugar. Ya no sentía la lluvia sobre mi cabeza ni escuchaba los gritos de mis atacantes.

De lo único que fui consiente antes de desmayarme fue de que había perdido la varita de saúco.


	12. El Ritual

_-Al fin- Dijo Lucius Malfoy para sus adentros.- Las Reliquias de La Muerte._

_Frente a él se encontraban los tres objetos mágicos más poderosos de todo el Mundo: La Varita de Saúco, la Piedra de la Resurrección y la Capa de Invisibilidad. Por separado, esos objetos otorgaban poderes únicos al portador, pero sus estos eran incomparables cuando estaban juntos... porque juntos se convertían en un portal a otro mundo. Juntos rompían la barrera del espacio-tiempo. Juntos podían devolverle la vida a su señor._

_Lucius miró alrededor. Sus hermanos y hermanas mortífagos le devolvían la mirada con unos ojos expectantes ocultos bajo sus máscaras. Él sabía lo que pensaban._

_Tenían miedo, y era lógico. El señor tenebroso era el mago más temible que jamás había existido. Ya había regresado de la muerte en una ocasión y aquella vez no se había mostrado muy amable con sus súbditos. Pero esta vez era diferente... esta vez sería él, Lucius Malfoy, quien le devolvería la vida. Y lo recompensaría con grandes honores... volvería a ser su mano derecha, su más devoto servidor._

_Ya lo había visto. Su señor le había hablado a través de aquella extraña proyección fruto de los poderes de la Piedra de la Resurrección. Él le había dado instrucciones de cómo actuar, que hacer y cuando hacerlo. Le había prometido una vida nueva a su lado, y venganza para quienes lo habían abandonado._

_En ese momento Lucius recordó a su antigua familia. A su esposa y a su único hijo, Draco. No los recordó con tristeza, sino con odio. Pensó en como ellos habían cambiado tan fácilmente de bando cuando él había dedicado su vida al servicio del Señor Tenebroso. Pensó en cómo lo ignoraban en público porque el resto de las personas se alejaban de él cuando lo reconocían. De toda su familia, sólo él había sido envidado a juicio (delante de toda la comunidad mágica) para responder por los crímenes cometidos en la batalla de Hogwarts. Ese Potter había logrado que solo le dieran un par de años en Azkaban, en lugar de la cadena perpetua, pero cuando por fin fue puesto en libertad, el mundo se limitó a tratarlo como a un leproso. Incluso su propio hijo tomaba distancia en público. Pero iban a pagar. Todos ellos se lo iban a pagar._

_El Señor Tenebroso volvería a la vida. Pondría a los sangre sucia en su lugar y limpiaría el mundo de los muggles. Los sangre pura vivirían como reyes, tal y como debía ser. Así era el orden de la vida._

_Lucius Tomó los tres objetos y dio unos pasos al frente. Sus pisadas resonaron en toda la caverna. Esta se trataba de una enorme formación rocosa con un gran lago subterráneo dividiendo dos islas. Él y sus mortífagos se encontraban en la primera, iluminados por una tenue luz verde que provenía de la otra. En el suelo frente a él, se encontraba dibujado con su propia sangre el gran triangulo con el circulo partido al medio que representaba a las reliquias de la muerte. Lucius dejó las tres reliquias cuidadosamente en el centro del círculo y salió del símbolo caminando hacia atrás._

_-Tráiganla- Anunció_

_-Lucius...-Dijo cuidadosamente Alecto- ¿No preferías usar a la traidora de la sangre?_

_Sus ojos se posaron en la chica Weasley, desnuda y encadenada de pies y manos, colgando inerte en la pared más alejada de la caverna._

_-No- Respondió- Nuestro señor la quiere viva, para torturar a Potter. Haz lo que ordeno._

_Alecto asintió y desapareció unos instantes de la escena, para luego volver arrastrando a una atada y amordazada Narcisa Malfoy._

_Las lágrimas surcaban su bello rostro, pero esto no inspiraba compasión en su marido._

_Alecto la arrojó a sus pies. Lucius la tomó por la túnica y la obligo a ponerse de pié. Al hacer esto, la mordaza se salió de lugar_

_-¡Lucius por favor!- Suplicaba Narcisa con la voz quebrada por el llanto- ¡No lo hagas Lucius, yo te amo!_

_-¿Me amas?- Le respondió su marido con la voz cargada de odio- ¿ME AMAS?_

_La fuerza del cachetazo que le dio la lanzo de nuevo al piso._

_-Ya es tarde para eso, puta._

_Lucius le escupió en la cara y volvió a levantarla. Su labio se había partido y sangraba mucho, pero ya no decía nada. Solo sollozaba, no pudiendo creer que su marido la había golpeado de esa manera. Él la arrojó hacia el símbolo, justo en la base del triángulo, y la inmovilizó._

_Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo sin precedentes. Algo enorme y terrible._

_Levanto la varita apuntando al centro del símbolo, donde se encontraban las Reliquias, y realizando un complejo movimiento de varita dijo:_

_-Valar Morgülis._

_Un increíble haz de luz negro y plateado salió de su varita, y al entrar en contacto con las reliquias se convirtió en una especie de Arco enorme, completamente negro con un velo plateado ondeando en su interior. La caverna se llenó de unos gritos agudos y terribles, que hacían que uno se petrificara del miedo. Y sobre estos se podía oír una voz maligna, muy grave hablando en una lengua extraña._

_Del velo salió una sombra descomunal. Primeros sus manos emergieron tomándose de las columnas del arco, sus dedos eran largos y esqueléticos, pero tenían una consistencia etérea. Una mezcla extraña entre algo físico y algo similar a un aura, completamente negra. A esto lo siguió su cabeza, cubierta por una capucha fantasmal que no permitía ver su rostro. La criatura continuó emergiendo hasta que casi alcanzó el techo de la caverna. Desde allí, observaba a todos los presentes_

_Lucius empezó a sentir mucho frío, más que el que recordaba haber sufrido jamás en su vida. También se sentía débil, como si aquel espectro le estuviera succionando la vida._

_-Soy el portador de las reliquias- Anunció, cada vez más cansado- Te ordeno que le devuelvas la vida a Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_El espectro fijo su atención en él y lucius cayo de rodillas, demasiado débil como para seguir de pie. En su mente aparecían imágenes horribles: gente siendo torturada, quemada viva, mutilada. Sus gritos resonaban dentro de su cabeza, no creyó que lo fuera a soportar por mucho tiempo._

_-Ese es mi pago- Articulo con sus últimas fuerzas._

_El espectro bajó su cabeza hacia Narcisa, quien yacía inconsciente a sus pies. Estiró uno de sus brazos, cubierto hasta la muñeca por aquella túnica que vestía, y con la punta de su dedo índice tocó la frente de su presa. Los gritos se intensificaron y acto seguido La Muerte volvió a traspasar el velo, hacia su mundo._

_Justo cuando perdía el conocimiento, lo último que vió Lucius antes de que el portal desaparezca fue a Lord Voldemort saliendo de él. _

Sentí que regresaba a mi cuerpo, pero no abrí los ojos. La cicatriz me ardía como si estuviese prendida fuego. También era consciente de las grandes punzadas de dolor que sentía en el pecho y por el resto del cuerpo, pero no era eso lo que me impedía levantarme.

Había fracasado. Había perdido. Lo había visto todo: la caverna, los mortífagos, las reliquias, el hechizo que realizaba Lucius y como invocaba a la muerte... mi sentido común me decía que lo que acababa de ver era imposible, La Muerte no existe como algo físico… es sólo un hecho biológico… no podía ser verdad.

Y sin embargo todo encajaba. En su relato. Borgin me había advertido que la muerte era mucho más que solo un hecho. La fábula de los tres hermanos era más que un cuento de niños, era algo que sí había pasado. Los tres hermanos habían entrado al mundo de los muertos y le habían robado a la mismísima muerte sus reliquias, y así trajeron la magia a nuestro mundo. Gracias a eso Lucius había logrado devolverle la vida a Lord Voldemort. No quería creerlo, pero sabía que lo que vi era real, el ardor que sentía en la cicatriz era prueba de ello.

Y había visto a Ginny. Estaba muy mal herida. Demasiado. Tanto que si Lucius no hubiese dicho que la mantenían viva sólo para seguir atormentándome, la hubiese dado por muerta, crucificada en aquella caverna…

Entonces mi mente voló al pasado. Yo ya había visto el interior de ese lugar hacia ocho años. Era la misma caverna donde una vez tuve que obligar a Dumbledore a beber la extraña poción que custodiaba el falso horrocrux. Era la misma caverna en la que una vez el niño Tom Riddle había usado por primera vez su magia para asustar a los otros niños del orfanato.

Abrí los ojos, pero no reconocí el lugar en donde me encontraba. Lo único que veía era un techo blanco, ya que me encontraba en una cama que se ocultaba del resto de la habitación tras unas cortinas igualmente blancas. Intente levantarme, pero mi cuerpo estaba inmovilizado por algún hechizo. Comencé a asustarme.

Sin embargo, antes de perder la calma las cortinas se abrieron y revelaron a una bruja vestida con una túnica también blanca que llevaba el símbolo rojo de los sanadores grabado en el pecho. Comprendí que me encontraba en San Mungo.

-¡Señor Potter!- Exclamó. Su voz era muy aguda y musical.- Ya está despierto, deme solo un segundo.

Saco su varita y con un movimiento muy sencillo liberó mi cuerpo de aquel hechizo. Tan pronto como recuperé la movilidad hice un ademán de levantarme, pero ella me lo impidió colocando una mano en mi pecho suavemente.

-Señor Potter- dijo con dulzura- Usted se fracturó siete costillas, se perforó ambos pulmones, tuvo una seria contusión cerebral y casi se amputa una pierna: debe guardar reposo por unos días y tomar tres pociones regenerativas cada seis horas.

-No hay tiempo- Dije intentando levantarme, pero solo basto ese pequeño esfuerzo para que mi cabeza diera vueltas, así que volví a recostarme.- Debo hablar con el ministro.

-Sus amigos me pidieron que se los llamara tan pronto como usted despertara, si es tan amable de aguardar aquí unos segundos los llamaré.

Asentí con la cabeza y la sanadora se marchó. Hice un nuevo intento por salir de la cama pero tuvo el mismo éxito que el anterior.

Cerré los ojos unos instantes, aunque debí quedarme dormido, porque cuando volví a abrirlos había oscurecido un poco y mis amigos estaban llamándome.

Al ver que abría los ojos, ambos sonrieron.

-Nos diste un buen susto eh- dijo Ron

-Habías perdido mucha sangre Harry, por un momento creímos que…- La voz de Hermione se quebró al final de la oración.

-Ya estoy bien- Mentí para tranquilizarla. La verdad era que me sentía fatal.- Escuchen, tenemos que hablar de algo importante… ¿Estamos solos?

Las cortinas limitaban mi visión a solo una pequeña porción de la habitación en la que me encontraba, pero mis amigos asintieron, y Ron levanto su varita apuntando hacia la puerta y murmuró

-¡Muffilato!

-Se dónde está Ginny- dije sin rodeos- Lo vi en una visión.

El rostro de mis amigos se iluminó, sobretodo el de Ron.

-¡Genial!- Dijo – Tenemos que ir a buscarla ahora, dime donde esta y organizaré una patrulla…

-No, Ron- Sentencié- Hay un problema… Voldemort ha recuperado su cuerpo. También lo vi

Fue asombrosa la rapidez con la que el color desaparecía de la piel de mis dos amigos.

-Hay que advertirle a Kingsley, a McGonnagall… a todo el mundo. Tenemos que actuar rápido, quizá si lo atacamos ahora lo tomemos por sorpresa… debo ir al ministerio…

-Harry, no estás en condiciones de hacer nada de eso ahora- Dijo Hermione con la voz apagada- No tienes idea de lo cerca que estuviste de la muerte…

_No, TÚ no tienes idea pensé recordando la visión. _

…Tienes que recuperarte, de lo contrario atacar ahora sería cavar tu propia tumba.

-¡Pero tenemos que atacar a Voldemort ahora!- exclamé casi gritando, y realizando un movimiento involuntario para intentar sentarme. Esa estupidez casi hace que me desmaye.

-Harry, Hermione tiene razón- Dijo Ron.- No puedes hacer nada en este estado. Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos. Puedes decirme donde está la caverna y yo le advertiré a Kingsley y atacaremos con una patrulla de aurors cuanto antes.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No es tan simple, para entrar en esa caverna es necesario pagar un tributo de sangre en un lugar específico, no creo que logren encontrarlo antes de ser detectados. Tengo que hacerlo yo.

-Pero Harry…- Empezó Hermione.

-Tengo que hacerlo, podrían matar a Ginny si nos detectan antes de tiempo.

Se hizo un silencio que se prolongó unos instantes. Ron me miraba fijo, pero no podía adivinar qué era lo que pensaba.

-Mañana- dijo por fin- Que te den una poción para dormir y otras regenerativas. Intenta recuperarte lo mejor que puedas, y atacaremos mañana.

-Ron tenemos que actuar ya…

-Harry, ni siquiera puedes sentarte. Perdiste mucha sangre y necesitarías un reposo de una semana, como mínimo, pero intentaré hablar con la sanadora para ver si puede hacer algo para acelerar el proceso.

Sabía que lo que me decía era cierto: apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerme despierto, pero no quería esperar ni un segundo más para sacar a Ginny de allí. Pero recordé que también era su hermana y que él estaba tan preocupado por ella como yo, y que si estaba dispuesto a esperar unas horas más para salvarla, era porque realmente creía que ella resistiría y que yo no estaba en aquel momento en condiciones de luchar.

-Está bien- asentí de mala gana.- Hasta mañana, entonces atacamos.

Ron me dedicó una sonrisa amistosa y de confianza.

Será mejor que le avisen a Kingsley- Agregué.- Que tengan la patrulla preparada para mañana a primera hora. También deberías avisarle a tu padre y a tus hermanos, Ron, vamos a necesitar ayuda de lo que queda de la Orden.

Mis amigos asintieron y, tras despedirse, salieron de la sala. Tras aproximadamente un cuarto de hora la sanadora volvió a ingresar cargando consigo una gran cantidad de pociones.

-Parece que realmente te necesitan en el ministerio- Dijo con un tono de desaprobación- Esos deberían tener más respeto por sus empleados…

Continuó farfullando sobre lo irresponsable que era el ministerio por exigir tanto de uno de su personal al tiempo que me daba de beber pociones y pociones. Cada una con un sabor peor que la anterior. Las últimas tres me hicieron dar arcadas, y temí que vomitara todo lo que había ingerido, pero me las arreglé para mantenerlo en el estómago.

-Listo- Dijo después de la última poción- Eso debería curarte bastante rápido las heridas, soldarte los huesos y recuperar la sangre perdida, aunque no garantizo nada para mañana.

A continuación sacó una última botella, muy pequeña, de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

-Esto es para que puedas dormir sin soñar- Anunció.- Bébela cuando quieras dormirte.

Dicho esto salió de la sala, seguramente para atender a otros pacientes.

Yo estaba tan cansado que ni bien me volví a quedar solo destapé la pequeña botella y me bebí su contenido de un sorbo. Instantáneamente los párpados me pesaron aún más.

Mi último pensamiento antes de caer dormido fue que al día siguiente empezaría una nueva lucha.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, llevo mucho tiempo esperando para lograr escribir esta parte de la historia. Si les gustó por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios! _

_Con esto empezamos a encaminarnos hacia lo que sería la recta final de la historia. Si bien quedan varios capítulos por delante cada uno nos llevará más cerca del final._

_Si llegaste hasta acá quiero agradecerte por haber leído mi historia. Es la primera que escribo y realmente significa mucho para mí._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! _

_AbraKdabra._


End file.
